


【中译】L’appel du vide

by Co_Akira



Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 41,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_Akira/pseuds/Co_Akira
Summary: 授权明智吾郎活着――他最大的遗憾之一还活着，在他真正需要的是五年集中的精神治疗的时候站在他面前，看起来像已经为进行一些高端运动照片拍摄活动做好了准备，并且至少离晓有五步远。不，不，不――世界不能在刚把他扔回三年前后就把这个推给他。（有时拯救一些人的唯一方法是让他们先拯救你。巨大的剧情变动，晓的过去和未来很大程度上影响了他。）
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L’appel du vide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855097) by [Xov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xov/pseuds/Xov). 



晓很混乱――并且如果他能为他的存在致以一打歉意的话，他会的。

这不会改变任何事，但是晓很混乱，他不知道要天杀的做什么才能回到轨道上。他已经脱轨了，轨道也四分五裂，他的指南针被炸成了碎片，要是他知道该怎么看星星就好了。

三年。

因为一个错误，三年时光被抹去。他仍然不能彻底相信，但真的很难去假装从卢布朗小浴室的镜子里回望他的那张脸不是十六岁的他，或者惣治郎没有看着他好像他是黏在头发上的口香糖――非常不情愿，也非常该死的困难去摆脱。

晓很混乱，但是他知道如何去保持冷静。当一对手铐拷住他的手腕时，他因为被某个自命不凡的醉鬼混蛋拿一根手指指着而被脸朝下推进警车时他就一直在保持冷静。他完全可以保持冷静，这没什么。

他盯着他的手机。现在是四月十一日的早上，他妈的2016，如果昨天的事是真实发生过的话，今天将是他在秀尽学院的第一天。

他的手机上没有红色APP。

他抿着唇盯着手机，没有眨眼。

什么也没有。

他抓起钱包，仍然穿着休闲装，从二楼的窗户爬了出去，没有摔倒和把脑浆溅到楼下空荡荡的街道上——尽管他完全没有颤抖。他擦去汗水，一边咒骂着，一边在早晨的黑暗中蹒跚着朝车站的方向走去。他坐车去了井之头公园，在桥上找了个地方。他知道在那里能看到的日出景色非常壮观。

不是他正在看着的。

他的大脑短路了，每当他闭上眼睛，他就能看见犹如超级英雄战斗现场般色彩的爆发。他的视线盲目地跟随着昏昏沉沉移动的混浊湖水，如果他没有已经因为寒冷颤抖的话，他会跳进去好让自己从震惊中脱离出来，也许他会因此换上肺炎，但是嘿――一些事值得牺牲。

当一只手落在他的肩膀上时，他完全没有在想事情。他随意地转过去，一声非常男人的尖叫连带着他的心脏一起卡在了喉咙的某处，然后再一次后悔他在衣服上做出的选择，因为他的脚踩到了自己的裤角，他绊了一下，几乎越过桥的栏杆落进他刚下定决心不把自己沉进去的水里。

另一只手够到了他肩膀的另一侧，试着扶稳他。而晓在看着他无意中翻下谋杀罪的救世主之前花了一点时间确保他的灵魂没有直接飞出身体，落入亚尔达拜特贪婪的手中。

他很快收回了救世主这个词，因为他发现他自己正盯着穿着印有彩色数字9的名牌运动服，露出担心表情的明智吾郎的脸。如果晓认为他的大脑在早些时候就短路了的话――他错了。

三年。

他现在的处境给了他很大打击。

明智吾郎活着――他最大的遗憾之一还活着，在他真正需要的是五年集中的精神治疗的时候站在他面前，看起来像已经为进行一些高端运动照片拍摄活动做好了准备，并且至少离他有五步远。

不，不，不――世界不能在刚把他扔回三年前后就把这个推给他。

“嗯。”过了一会，明智说道，然后他眨了眨眼睛，飞快地把手收回来，让它们悬在身前，仿佛他不确定它们从哪里来或者他该拿它们怎么办。他们只是手，明智。

“我真的很抱歉，我不是故意要吓你的。”

晓的某些部分清晰地认识到自己张大了嘴，在不连贯的思想打出的火花之间，他只能想象他现在的那种表情，但那火花并没有完全燃烧起来，因为它们在他的大脑理应在的头骨范围内排队死去。明智的眼睛扫视四周时，他的双脚有些站不稳，而晓仍然能敏锐地判断出少年杀手先生已经在寻找逃跑路线了。

“我只是，”明智用臂弯掩着，咳嗽了一声，至少他是个爱干净的人（因为他在这方面肯定做的不太好），然后退后了一点。“抱歉，我以为你是我认识的人？”他想开口说些什么，但只是发出了一声短暂的笑声。从他的语气和表情看他并不对此非常确信。晓打赌比起他自己刚刚说的话，明智更愿意相信尼斯湖水怪的存在。

但是晓的大脑依旧在故障中，他仍然张大了嘴，因为他现在平静的像一只困在门瓣中的肥猫。

明智把尴尬抛在一边，露出了真诚的关切表情，他向前一步，问：“你还好吗？”

晓用类似胶带和水溶胶的力量强迫自己振作起来，同时试着把下巴收回去。

“我，呃，血压。”晓喘着气说。他闭上了眼睛，希望当他再一次睁开的时候，他已经移动到其他地方去了。他没那么幸运。他清了清喉咙，避免视线接触。

“不好意思，我是想说我有低血压――给我几分钟去，嗯，醒过来，好吗？”这只是他说话时编造的。他捏了捏鼻梁，希望一颗小行星突破地球大气层，正好击中他的头部。

他再一次没能得到这种好运。

“我知道了，无论如何，我都为吓到你道歉。”

晓盯着脚下的旧木板桥，漫无目的目的地摆摆手，希望这样能传达出“不用担心”的信息。明智的脸太不真实了。

“别担心。”他说，只是以防万一。他不想被当成无礼的人，在对决刚开始的时候就被枪射中。

他还在指望那颗小行星。

“反正我也想跳下去把自己弄醒。你帮我省了麻烦，现在我醒了，不用洗衣服了。”

他用手机查看时间。

“早上5:30。”他板着脸皱起眉，眨了眨眼睛。绝对比他想象的要晚得多。

他望着天空，有点不满地看到太阳愉悦地用浪漫柔和的色调和新绽放的樱花树一同照亮了公园。

他僵住了。

”哎呀”他说。

可能已经过去了三年，但他依然记得惣治郎每天早上六点开店。他住的那段时间是这样的。

“出什么事了吗?”明智问道，但是晓已经开始逃跑了。

“我要走了！再见！”他认定现在最好的选择是逃离这里。和明智比起来俄罗斯轮盘算是个死亡率更低的游戏了――晓甚至不确定自己到底想不想玩，可总得去试一试。

他该死的错误道德观。

当他把那都甩在身后时，他能听见明智说了些他听不清的话。听上去明智非常困惑。

他勉强赶上了能带他回到四茶的车，当他悄悄爬上建筑，钻进窗户，他感谢起了要比19岁的自己更灵活的过去的自己。就在他拉上窗帘时，他看见了惣治郎走到了吧台附近。他倒回床上，试着让自己看起来睡了一整晚，而不是在字面意义上的过去鬼魂的包围中陷入严峻的存在危机。

他再一次确认了手机。找不到异世界导航。他在飞速思考，他的思绪却迷失了。

这不算什么。

他在前往学校的时候在车站看见了明智，看上去和平时一样镇静无辜，他于是接受了他被诅咒的事实。晓退后了几步，打定主意只要能避开明智认出他的一丁点可能，他都要搭晚一班车。

有什么人从背后接近了他，几乎让他绊倒。

“哎呀。拜托老兄――好好看你的路。”该死的居然是龙司。不是说晓见到他不开心，但是这是认真的吗？现在？用余光瞥过去，他可以看到明智正看着他们。他希望他的校服和眼镜能让他看上去和早上刚从床上起来的那个人不一样，好让他不会被认出来。他知道这是不实际的希望。

“对不起。”晓说。然后他就什么都不说了，因为你能对身为你三年中最好的朋友，现在却连你的名字都不知道的人说什么呢？至少晓不用去担心龙司发现摩尔加纳上个月弄坏了他的限定版游戏了。

猫定理――放在桌子上的肯定会落下。完美地摔成碎片。

龙司耸耸肩，像平常一样夸张地叹了口气。“伙计，我们很好。只是你要小心，这附近有些人渣。”

晓挠了挠后脑勺，龙司则走到他身边找了个地方等着。在这个早晨，晓检查了他的手机几百万次，也没有找到他不久后本该要使用的愚蠢APP的踪迹。他曾试过开始策划对亚尔达拜特的精神威胁，可很快就意识到这只会害了他自己。

就像在时刻盯着墙上的蜘蛛，只是为了确保它不会进入咬人或者跳过来的范围，晓注意到明智从刚刚的位置消失的时候，他的脑内响起了警报。晓谨慎地扫视了一圈这块区域，希望明智只是搭上了电车，或者看见了其他他认识的人，或者遇到了一起恶性案件。事实上，一个可疑地像明智的人正径直朝他走过来。

晓移动到了柱子后面。

晓是潜行的化身，潜行是晓本人。他们是一体的是相同的，明智什么都没看到。

明智朝柱子边看了过来，眉毛上扬，脸上挂着难以掩饰的愉悦表情。

妈的。

“多么巧啊，”明智说，“我没想到这么快就能再遇到你。”

晓盯着他看。

明智眨眨眼，迷人地笑了。

晓久久地盯着明智看，以至于他能听到“叮”的提示音，通知他已经赢得了人生游戏中的“吓人”成就。

“嗨。”晓最后说，软弱得像只试着爬上岩石壁的醉酒企鹅。他祈祷他能冷静下来。他花了太多时间与双叶和祐介在一起了。他们联合在一起的怪人属性战胜了他。

“你好啊。”明智准确地用晓曾经拥有的镇静来问候，但他同时是温和的中立者和虚伪的伪装者。晓知道真实的他，他充满愤怒，可能已经在策划晓的死亡。明智可以不用忙活了，因为随时都会有小行星砸到晓身上。

“如果我又吓到你了，很抱歉。”

“吓到？我吗？不，我很好。从一里外就看到你走过来了。”晓站直了身体，把头转过去，明显地表露出他在扫视要乘的电车的轨道。

“哦，好吧。那我的道歉就取消吧。”明智露出他在电视上的那种笑脸。晓内心暗暗骂他是个混蛋，同时某种意义上希望他的情绪通过他的表情传达了出去，但明智没有表现出他是否看了出来。晓字面意义上地没有为吸引任何人的注意付出努力。

“明智吾郎。”明智说，稍微弯下腰作为问候。

为什么这发生了呢。

晓在回礼前盯了他好一会。

“来栖晓。”当他看见什么东西在明智眼中闪烁时，他立刻后悔了他告诉明智自己名字的决定。

“来栖 晓。”明智若有所思地重复。

“我们以前见过吗？我是说，在今天早上之前。”

他更认真地打量晓，强度超过了X光。如果晓之后去拜访妙的时候发现他在这种侵害性的遭遇下具有了放射性，他不会惊讶的。

“没有。”他把那个尾音咬得很重，已经放弃了能有小行星砸到他头上想法，转而去追求一些更普通的东西。比如脚下的一次火山爆发。

“我三天前才到东京，还没见过任何人。”当他看见要乘的电车驶入，因为他用手指向电车轨道而打断了明智要说的话时，他感谢起了任何存在的神明（亚尔达拜特除外）。

“就这样，下次再见。”他的意思是再也不见。

晓逃跑了。

“祝你今天过得开心，来栖！”

晓听到他身后传来的声音。

“我不会的。”

晓在呼吸的间隙中喃喃，他在挤在人群中，绝望地努力和明智尽可能保持距离。

他没能在车上找到一个座位，他的大脑依旧在待机状态，所以现在他已经手拿着的伞离秀尽只有一半的路程了。他意识到他正在做完全的错事。他精疲力尽，还因为一晚没睡和在处理明智的问题上失败有些紧张不安。所以他耸了耸肩，只是就这样去了学校。他已经弄混时间线了，可能这也只是在逃避受到伤害。亚尔达拜特还是没有给他APP，说明他已经被盯上了，或者别的什么事正在发生。

晓经历了这些事：川上抱怨她的坏运气；他忽视了他从第一次记到现在的怪异眼光和恶意流言。他坐在杏的后面，杏和往常一样美丽，在他糟糕的自我介绍后向他露出了鼓励的微笑。晓喜欢她总是对每个人都出人意料地好。

他无视了心中没有一个人记得一切导致的疼痛。

他在自动模式下度过了一天，没有和任何人说一句话就回到了卢布朗，然后睡过了下午和晚上。

他梦到了空荡荡的天鹅绒房间，和一份他在底部签了名，却没有交到他手上过的合同。他梦到了一个严格遵循一切规矩，却仍然能打破每一个的青少年。

晓梦到了失败。

他带着一种最后的安顿感在早上醒来，接受了他的新现实。

晓现在一团糟。

他比前一天更镇静了，如果他在为他和惣治郎准备早餐的时候发现自己的手在发抖的话――那是因为早上冷。

“哦，你醒了。”当他穿过门时，惣治郎说。门铃愉悦的响声和他冷漠的声音形成了一种不和谐的对比。

“对，很抱歉我昨天消失了。我不太舒服。”晓往锅里加了一点盐。

“没关系。只要下次你生病要告诉我——如果你需要的话，我可以为你找一些药。”他说。

晓感激地笑了。他可能还是真的不喜欢晓，但是他的父亲本能实在是太强了。

“你想当厨师，我看出来了。”

晓迟来地意识到，他或许应该实现征得烹饪的允许。他已经习惯了在咖啡馆里随心所欲，完全跳过了思考过程。

“我对早餐咖喱略知一二，”晓说，“既然你每天都给我做，那我想我也应该报答你一下。我觉得你会喜欢的。”

“很自信嘛？好吧，我们很快就知道你能做到什么程度了。如果味道有它闻起来一半好，我可能会乐意给你提一些意见。”

惣治郎没有对抗晓的咖喱的机会。晓不仅在秀尽的第三年回到了咖啡馆，在他大学的第一年，当小小的咖啡馆开始一些不错的生意的时候，他在这里兼职（偶尔也会过夜）。他知道所有惣治郎和双叶的最爱。

“不坏，孩子。”食物做好后，惣治郎不情愿地承认。由于他对晓还是很冷漠（也许至少不是在零度以下），这可能是晓能从他那得到的最高赞美了。“你很有潜力。”

晓笑着把他自己的那份盛到了碗里。他知道他应该饿了，但他的胃口现在不太好。

“谁教你烹饪的？”

晓耸肩。他不能把真相全盘托出，而惣治郎又很擅长在他胡说八道的时候揭穿他。

“我自学的。”他没有注意到惣治郎陷入了回忆引发的沉思中。

“你懂咖啡吗？”惣治郎问。

晓知道很多关于咖啡的事，但回顾基础永远不坏。他再一次耸肩。“那是用豆子做的吗？”

惣治郎笑着站起来，绕吧台走着，把围裙拉过头顶。

“对咖啡来说要懂的可比区区豆子多多了——吃完你的东西，然后我会教你一点技巧。”

晓离开秀尽时，苦乐参半是这天的代名词，确保赶上最后一班车，尽可能避免遇到任何潜伏在附近的杀人侦探王子。晓知道他还没有完全被大家遗忘，而只有他记得一些他真的，真的不该记得的事情——但感觉起来就像这样。

三年来第一次，他感到如此孤独。

这糟透了。

晓缓慢挪动脚步的时候，摩尔加纳正坐在墙上盯着他，这让他停了下来。这绝对是摩尔加纳。晓已经忍住背上永无止境的疼痛背着摩尔加纳到处跑了这么多年了，他肯定不会把他错认为别的东西。

但这就代表——

晓环顾四周，感到一股压力袭来，就像他突然被水压住一样，把他压倒，令他喘不过气——

它消失了。

“来栖君。”

晓从他因为痛苦绻缩的地方抬起头，手臂护着肋骨，看见鸭志田和龙司在他的上方，摩尔加纳不见了。

“伙计，你还好吗？”龙司问，和他一起蹲下。

当然了——晓很好。一切疼痛的痕迹都消失了，仿佛他没有经历过一样。

“没问题，抱歉。”他站起来，说，对这件事极为困惑。龙司看起来不大相信，但鸭志田一点也不在乎，他用中立的微笑掩饰着恼怒。

“好了，如果你没问题的话，你该去上课了——你们两个都该去。我要关门了。”鸭志田说，但是晓没有在听。

他在盯着学校。

龙司愤怒地拉着晓。

“真是个混蛋。我讨厌那家伙。”

他怒不可遏，然后向晓抛去一个担忧的目光。

“你确定你没问题吗？你看起来不太好。”

那是因为晓看见了他完全不应该看见的东西。很像存在殿堂内部的安全小屋，秀尽学院看起来是扭曲的——石头墙壁和城堡的圆柱模糊了现实。晓的大脑拒绝去处理这些信息，他揉了揉眼睛。当他再次睁开眼睛时，眼前只是秀尽学院，他如释重负。

“抱歉，只是——维生素D缺乏症。”晓说。

龙司可能不知道那是什么，但对他来说肯定听上去足够好，因为他露出牙齿笑了，然后拍了拍晓的背。

“只要睡过几堂课，你很快就会感觉好些的。”

“好，好，我会这么做的，谢谢。”晓这么说的时候正在仔细搜索周围，核查附近是否有奇怪的东西。

“嘿，嗯，你就是那个有犯罪记录的家伙，对吗？”龙司以一种极度缺乏情商的方式问道。从他后续畏缩了，然后怀着歉意地笑了笑的行为来看，他至少认识到了这个事实。

晓并不在意。“对，是我。犯罪者就在这里，来栖晓，很高兴认识你。”

“坂本龙司。别在意，我并不真的有把关于你的破话听进去。在这里人们会说关于任何人的任何事。”

“我注意到了。”晓笑了。“谢谢。”

龙司摩挲着后脑勺，仍然在笑着。

“嘿，一分钟前这附近有猫吗？”晓问。

龙司的身体僵了，他瞪大眼睛，咬牙切齿。“没有？”他否认了，但他低声嘀咕了一些对摩尔加纳毫无疑问是侮辱的话。

“啊，好奇怪。我敢发誓有。”晓说，更多是为了龙司，而不是他自己。

毕竟龙司可能已经在没有晓的情况下找到了前往异世界的方法。他认为这是件好事——鸭志田的确需要被打倒，而晓现在和一架被放逐的无轮飞机一样有用。如果他在放学后跟踪龙司一会，他很有可能会轻松地被带入异世界，然后想个法子把杏也弄去那里。他可能可以用巧克力熔岩蛋糕来引诱她，

这每次都奏效。

他们走进教室时他和龙司分开了。他今天至少以借铅笔为由和杏说了几句话。结果她没有多的铅笔了，于是他们都转而恳求晓身后那个准备了太多铅笔的学生的帮助。

那个白痴把铅笔盒拉得离自己很近，然后把脸藏在了书后面。

什么破事。

在老师进来前，晓和杏没有如此安静地怜悯对方过。晓百分百确定他们现在是最好的朋友了。

他在午饭时试图去找龙司，但川上找到他，关于他那天旷课的事有很多话想和他说。放学后，他找不到龙司，回到咖啡馆的路上晓看到一个穿着和明智相同校服的人，晓没有惊慌，只是从作为隐蔽处的垃圾桶边走了出来。

他到达四轩茶屋的时候开始下雨了，他今天没带雨伞，他讨厌生活。

晓跌跌撞撞进门的时候惣治郎摇了摇头，但依然以一碗热咖喱和一杯刚泡的咖啡表达了对他的同情。

晓下定决心，他需要一个计划。

晓没能制定一个计划，显然他的大脑连同他的真实生活一起停留在了2019年。

他思考了一会造就他目前困境的那些事，然后把它们丢在一边。在接下来的几年内它们都是无关紧要的，或者永远都是，如果他出对牌的话。

又是一个无眠的夜晚。他的大脑以110%的效率运行，但仍然没能处理任何事。

惣治郎还没信任他到给他咖啡馆钥匙的程度，所以他在早上某个不正常的时间段又一次翻出了窗户，搭上一班车去了井之头公园。这次他看到了日出。

距离他养成这个习惯还不到一年。祐介把自己不多的钱花在了一台价格过高的相机上，他想用它来拍参考照片（晓很好说话，因此祐介知道只要他饿了就能从晓那里得到食物），参考照片显然是需要采用在一天的“黄金时间”拍摄的最富有艺术感的照片。拍参考照片当然也需要在凌晨三点叫醒晓，让他帮祐介带着约五十磅的装备。晓肯定祐介绝对没用过这些，因为他总是乐于满足他数码单反相机的自动模式，他甚至从未读过相机说明书（因为艺术不需要说明——它诞生于纯粹，来自心灵深处。晓知道这不是真实原因。祐介也清楚这不是真实原因。晓怀疑其实是因为相机对他可怜的朋友来说实在是太复杂了）。而祐介从来不会理会任何试图解释一天中其实有两个黄金时间（另一个在晓自然醒后）的说法。

根本没有逃离祐介掌控的办法。

他们是室友。

但是日出——当祐介正忙于摆弄三脚架，努力回忆他需要哪个镜头或者什么光圈（祐介真该坚持绘画的，每当他成功拍了一张好照片，他都会欣喜若狂，甚至到了有些好笑的地步）的时候，晓就会放松下来，沉浸在日出中。

井之头公园的春天是晓的最爱。

他到达那里的时候，太阳还没有爬到公园树丛的上方，在升起的薄雾中投射下一片柔和的黄色光芒。紫罗兰色的天空和朝霞下，绽放的樱花树随风摇曳，飘落的花瓣让人联想到幽灵，在人类接管这一天之前尽情地跳着最后的舞蹈。

这就是他需要的休息时间。

“这景色真不错，不是吗？”一个轻柔的声音穿过了晓的大脑，阻断了他本属于的未来。他明显地畏缩起来，把指甲抠进桥的栏杆里，防止自己做出什么难堪的事。

明智，当然是明智。

棒极了。

他穿着另一套运动服，看上去不比上一套便宜，头发随意地绑在脑后，发尾落下来贴在脸的一侧。明智可以说出他对这风景的想法，但晓保证当他转过身时看到明智就站在他的身边，一只手撑着头，注视着他的那一刻，他实在不大舒服。

晓想起明智曾经坐在卢布朗的吧台前。疲倦，平静，且安静。

晓记起明智对他叫喊着，让他去死，绝望而愤怒地撕开，撕裂，烧毁了能看到的一切。

“井之头公园不在我平时的骑行路线上，但我在春天总喜欢来这里。这里有你在这个城市的其他地方都得不到的宁静。”晓没有接话，于是明智继续说道。他的脸上挂着轻松的微笑，晓希望他能相信那个微笑，但他做不到。

晓看着他仍然抓着栏杆的手部关节，慢慢强迫自己放松。他叹了一口气，把视线移回湖面上方，这一次看见了命中注定要成为他们中一人坟墓的花哨游轮的轮廓。他揉了揉眼睛以驱散幻象，接回日出。

“如果我能选择一个事物来代表我最喜欢的颜色的话，那一定就是这里了。”晓说，他找回意识，看向日出――而不是他的遗憾。明智久久地看着他，然后转过身，看见了晓正看的东西。令人怀念的笑浮现在他的脸上，在晓的心中引发一阵剧痛。

当他在卢布朗为明智泡上一杯咖啡，又或者在他说了些傻话试图惹明智发笑，却没什么效果的时候，晓见过同样的笑容。

关于明智的事他记得太多了。他是唯一一个晓没能拯救的人――其他人只是强烈地渴望着忘记关于他的一切，然后继续生活――在咖啡馆度过漫长的一天后，晓会花一点时间，在吧台前的一个特定位置摆上一杯特别的咖啡。

后悔比失去要更能伤害他。

晓想知道当明智看着日出的时候，他看见了什么。崭新一天的黎明？或者究竟为什么他又一次在他一手造就的地狱中醒来？

“我必须得承认我的艺术细胞有限，但就算是我也必须赞同这的日出有些特别的地方。”

“欣赏美的东西不需要艺术细胞。”

明智轻笑一声，面向晓，嘴角上扬。

“我想你是对的。关于这里，据说曾有关于一群为一个美丽女人或者其他一些特别的东西倾倒的凶猛战士的传说。”

“我猜他们大概是艺术的战士吧。”晓故作考究地说。

“啊，没错，当然了。没想到这个的我真是太蠢了。”

然后晓想，现在该轮到他发起话题了。但他压根不擅长在重要时刻率先发起随意的对话，焦虑这时开始在他的胃里翻腾。他想知道在井之头公园的湖中到底有没有隐藏着一座活火山，并且不介意现在就喷发。也许一次龙卷风或者海龙卷也可以？

他看向天空。他迟到的小行星呢？

“真奇怪，不是吗？”明智说。打断了晓的思绪。明智显然打算转移话题。

“什么奇怪？”他上钩了。

“今天是我们在三天内的第三次巧遇了。在一个像东京这么大的城市里――这真的很可疑。”明智摸着下巴，玩味地打量晓。

晓哼了一声。“哎呀，你抓到我了。其实我是你的超级粉丝――说实话还算不上跟踪狂，别担心，头发和指甲只是个人喜好。”

明智用手掩住笑意。“我之前还没担心过。虽然我怀疑现在我得开始警惕你了。”

“我肯定你的侦探技巧能让你从容应对我做出的事。”

明智摆出了尴尬的表情，好掩饰他其实很高兴的事实。晓很清楚。

“啊，所以你认出我来了。”

晓在这一刻真的想要逃走，因为把一切搞得更糟的可能性已经很大了，甚至脱离了地球的轨道。

“你上过很多次电视。”晓说，他紧张地在手臂上敲出节奏，说话方式回归到了简单明了的句子上。

“哈哈，你太夸张了。我只是在几次节目上作为嘉宾出席过。”明智故意拨开了眼前的头发，同时向晓展露出腼腆的微笑。

“你总在电视上，以至于我认为你的脸被永久刻在屏幕上了。”晓说，毫无目的地做了个手势。

明智有点脸红，这让晓发自内心地笑出了声――因为他知道明智渴望关注和名声，他完全不知道该怎么处理这些。

“无论如何，”明智再次转移话题，“既然你是我的超级粉丝，那庆祝这一刻不是很合理吗。和我拍一张照片怎么样？”

“啊，不，这……”当明智稍微揽过他的时候，无论晓要说什么都变得无关紧要了，所以他们现在都在明智手机相机的取景框里。在他甚至有机会反抗之前，快门的提示音响起，一张困惑且睡眠不足的晓和鲜明的体育版明智的合照正从手机里回看他。

“好吧。”晓放弃地说。他没在生气，但就快了。

“完美。”明智说，冲他的手机笑了起来。晓觉得这张照片只是因为看起来像个模特的明智站在一个睡眠不足的不知名人士身边才完美。

“不过，哈哈，我想我们应该用你的手机拍，这样你就能保存到那张照片了。你的号码是多少？我发给你。”

“真的不需要……”晓低声说，但他知道明智在谋划着什么，而他又真的有点好奇，因为在过去的几年里他换了两次号码（谢谢双叶），以至于现在他不知道16岁的晓号码是多少，所以他拿出手机查看。他能看见明智的眼睛锁定在他的屏幕上，寻找着谁知道是什么的东西——怪盗团甚至还没成立，在一个陌生的孩子的手机上寻找异世界导航可能不是他的目标。

然后这个想法让他停顿了一下。

怪盗团还没成立，但明智却不自然地对晓感兴趣——一个他过去放弃成为的普通人。

晓看着明智。他的脸上仍然挂着愚蠢的假笑，眼睛中却混杂着专注和奇怪的意图。

晓停下来。

明智记得吗？

他不知道这意味着他是该害怕还是该感到如释重负。

因为如果明智记得——他会想怎么做？自我救赎？或者保证他的原计划顺利进行？

晓的呼吸急促起来，他想到了另一种可能——但那是不可能的，不是吗？晓是那个被送回过去的人，明智则是那个死去的人。明智已经死了三年了——连一具尸体都没能留下——妈的晓真的想太多了，晓很混乱，晓甚至不是那个应该回到过去的人，这不是他的错他不该回到过去——

“来栖？”明智打断了晓的沉默。

“你还好吗？”他问，当晓睁大眼睛时，他设法表现出合理的担忧。

“我——嗯，号码，这里。”他把手机推给明智，转过身用一只手掩住脸，另一只放在腰上，试图控制住自己。他很快听见手机的提示音，然后转了回去。明智还在看他的手机。

“你手机里没多少联系人。”明智沉思道，之后他睁大了眼睛因为——哇——太没礼貌了？“我很抱歉，我不是那个意思。我只是把我自己添加到你的通讯录里，所以我忍不住去注意。我希望你不介意。”

晓真的挺介意的，但他只是把手机拿回来，茫然地盯着前方，什么都没说，心里盘算着删了被明智拿来当看他手机借口的那张愚蠢照片。

“新手机。”晓撒谎了。他记得在他被逮捕之后，他曾经的朋友们都和他划清了界限，说他们不想和一个罪犯有任何来往，所以他平静而愤怒地把他们全部从通讯录里删除了。他们再没有试着和他搭话，而他也从未怀念过他们中任何一个。

“新城市。我懂点交新朋友的方法，所以我不是很担心我现在的通讯录长度。”

“我明白了。”当晓表明他没有把这视作冒犯时，明智如释重负地叹了口气。“你似乎对你交朋友的能力很自信。你的秘诀是什么？我就从来没有这么自信过。”

晓肯定随便看别人的手机绝对不是开始一段友情的好方法，但他没说。上个时间线发生过，在这个时间线似乎提早开始的跟踪晓也不是，他同样没说。

“把钱丢在地上。成功率100％。”他说。

明智发出了略带惊讶的笑声，仿佛他找到了什么有趣的东西，因此吓到了他自己。“你的看法很独特。”

晓耸耸肩，确认了时间。在他需要离开之前，他还有几分钟去浪费，所以在他不假思索被逃离的欲望吞噬之前，他冒险问了一个问题。

“下次――为什么你要问我们之前有没有见过面？”

明智靠在栏杆上，摆出了沉思的表情。

“我也在想同样的事。”好吧，完全不是晓想听到的回答。

“这很奇怪，不是吗？”他第二次问。

对啊，这很奇怪。明智到底想说什么？

“我总觉得我认识你，这是种非常让人不安且不寻常的感觉，我控制不住自己想去弄明白它。你介意我们找时间再聊吗？即使聊天没有结果，我仍然奇怪地因为我们的对话得到了放松。”

晓没有提醒他，至今为止他们的对话一直都很短，发育不良，近乎不存在，因为晓每次都躲得远远的，但这对明智来说可能反倒还是个卖点。给毫无防备的同辈人带来恐惧肯定是他会喜欢的东西。

晓让步了，他退后一步，不置可否地点点头，手随意指了一个方向。“好啊，我没意见。”然而晓真的很有意见，因为他不知道未来会发生什么。“但是现在不行。我有，嗯，在咖啡馆的事要做。对，在咖啡馆。”

明智现在该把枪掏出来瞄准了，因为尴尬这个词已经不足以形容晓了。

“再见。”

他祈祷他能和往常一样冷静下来。

他撤退了，假装没看到明智眼中闪过了愉悦的光。

他准时回到了咖啡馆，试图在早餐时把将钥匙交给晓的主意灌输给惣治郎。他失败了，失败似乎是这一天的主题，体现在他一整天都没看到龙司，虽然学校里的所有人都在抱怨他没有更巧妙地询问鸭志田和排球部的事上。

晓决定靠等待三岛将比分扳平。龙司最后肯定会来找他。大概。晓对他的朋友充满信心，虽然他在知识层面存在不足。

他抓了一把点心。

“到这来。”晓说，把一把糖和一罐饮料递给他可怜的遭受体罚的朋友。他的眼睛因为在球技大会上被排球击中脸而肿胀起来。“你看上去需要这个。”

三岛接过糖，看上去快哭了。

“如果你需要找个人谈谈，我不太能帮上忙，但我能做个合格的倾听者。”

“我真的没什么想说的，”三岛逃避了，“我今天只是……累了。”

“好吧，”他小口喝着自己的饮料，换了个话题，“如果有哪天你不累的话，你想和我一起去新宿吗？如果我一个人去，我最后可能会陷入不幸的境地。不幸在有人陪伴的情况下更加吸引人。”

三岛令人心疼地容易成为朋友，在这件事，甚至在龙司找到他们，审问这个可怜的家伙鸭志田的事之后，三岛当天晚上给他发了一封邮件，包含一串链接和他们在新宿必须做的事的清单。晓敢拿他的左肾打赌这其中的大部分，也许是全部，都是违法的。他也拿到了龙司的号码，保证如果他得知任何能帮上忙的消息就告诉他。

至少，这是朝正确方向迈出的一步。

他的眼睛落在通讯录中明智的名字上，在龙司和三岛的上方，以邮件地址和一张照片作结，从屏幕中眯起一只眼睛冲他眨眼，然后他完成了一次深呼吸，把屏幕朝下扔在床垫上。他不清楚游戏的规则，但明智毫无疑问破坏了它们。

第二天是通往完全错误方向的一步。他再次带着避免任何和明智可能的接触，在他试着拼凑出完整的计划时让他的大脑在不被干扰中慢慢融化的想法偷偷溜出门，前往井之头公园的另一头。

他的计划进展顺利。

“别告诉我你真的跳进湖里了。”明智难以置信的声音响起，随着他把自行车停在晓的身后，穿过了寒冷的早晨。

晓被这声音吓到，当明智走过来的时候，他用手指缠着头发绕了起来。

“对。”他赞同道，而明智不必费心挂上假笑了，因为晓抓抓后脑勺，避开了视线接触。

“我在后悔一切。”他低声承认。

在明智发问前，他继续：“我还可能已经被一块石头绊倒。”为了强调这件事，他甩掉了几滴头发上的水珠：“然后被一只水里出来的鸭子追赶。”

“一只鸭子。”

“或者一群鸭子，复数的，因为那有很多。”

“你被水里出来的一群鸭子追。”

“我想我吵醒它们了。为了逃脱，我不得不牺牲我剩下的烤面包片。”

“只是――为什么？”

“至少我有时间把鞋和袜子脱了。这世界上没什么比湿袜子更糟的了，溺死也没有。”他停顿了一下，若有所思。“也许在蜜蜂群里溺死有。”

“淹死在――不好意思？”

“说真的，这是你的错。如果你早到五分钟，这一切都不会发生。你可真是个英雄。”

明智轻蔑地哼了一声。这可真是个难听的声音，明智的脸就这样皱了起来，晓因此止不住地笑了，笑声在他的喉咙里滚动。晓笑的时候明智一瞬间有些茫然，但很快恢复了原状，尽管绯红蔓延到了他的脸颊和耳朵根。

“我道歉。我真诚地希望你能原谅我。”从一个假装成普通人的杀人狂身上，一切手段都是可以预料的。晓违反规则了吗？他不这么认为。明智绝对在跟踪他。

“这不好说，我是那种会记仇的人，”晓带着点阴谋的想法靠近明智，低声说，“这是我的个人问题。”

明智笑得很开心，然后晓发现这是一个真正的，代表明智很愉快的笑。明智同样察觉到了这点，于是把它降回他标准的电视台笑容的水平。晓消极地拉扯着贴在身上的湿衣服，感到有点失望。晓愿意承认他是不该跳入水中，可这事确实有让他清醒过来的好处在，所以他这时没有陷入口吃和混乱中。不，现在只剩下平时那个白痴一样的他自己了。

“我很后悔今天早上穿了牛仔裤。湿牛仔裤和湿袜子一样糟糕。”

“肺炎比这两者都要糟糕。”明智指出，晓假装没有听见，他移动到一边，把某种植物从他的头发里拉出来。他盯了它一会，然后随意地扔过了肩膀。

“我还是不明白你开始为什么想跳下去。”

“当你在下了一天的雨后看到地上有一个水坑，你难道不想跳下去吗？在这也一样，只是水坑更大。”

“事实上，我会避开水坑。毕竟鞋子很贵。”

晓抿着唇，交叉双臂。

“你现在真的让我很失望。”

“对不起，那我尽量以后不要‘让你失望’。”

“我嗅到了说谎的味道，明智。”

“你确定你闻到的不是你头发里浮萍的味道吗？”

所以这就是那植物的名字。

晓用手指指着明智，好像他要去争论什么，但他只是闭上了嘴。他摇了摇手指，停顿了一下。“对话没有结束。”过了一会，他说。“我需要洗个澡。”

“你确实该洗了。”明智同意，因为他是个混蛋。

晓发出不屑的声音，抬起头把鼻子朝向一个夸张的方向，然后抬脚迈步离开。当他踩在一块尖锐的石头上，口吐出一串富有创造性的咒骂时，他的表演失败了。明智的眉毛上扬到了令人警觉的高度。

他那天试着协助龙司调查，但在对着第五个人打喷嚏的时候放弃了

他昏昏欲睡，第二天清晨就开始打喷嚏，几乎咳出脏器，但他睡不着，困在空荡荡的阁楼里把他的思绪带去了黑暗的场所。他那个早晨完全不想看到明智，但他的大脑只能以25%的程度运转，然后他发现自己除了常去的那个地方就想不到还能去哪了。

他意识到刺骨的寒冷让他像一具处于后期僵硬阶段的尸体，他真该带一件保暖的夹克出来的，但太晚了。他站在桥上发抖，挑战自然——他要享受日出，好吗？

晓无视了当明智趾高气扬地走过来，脸上带着傲慢而不是笑容的时候散发出的地狱般的氛围，晓怒视着他的方向，于是明智试图把这表情转换成更像是担心的东西。晓每次打喷嚏这种虚假的担忧就会从他的脸上消失，暴露出他的愉悦。

晓在脑中为“明智绝对记得”添上一笔，主要是出于怨恨，但也因为明智和他在一起放松下来得太快了。他想这也可能是因为晓是个完全的可怜虫，所以明智没理由担心他的伪装。

晓无言地决定他不会离开，然后瞥了明智的自行车一眼，完全靠在栏杆上，打了个呵欠。

“你不需要保持你的心率或者别的什么吗？”风吹过他的眼睛，像是数十亿把微型匕首刺在他脸上，晓抹去他大概算得上精致的脸上的泪水，问，“我听说这对早上五点钟锻炼的疯子很重要。”龙司就是其中之一。晓不能理解为什么这么多他的朋友都喜欢早起，比起起来活动，晓更愿意在早上五点睡觉。

“我差点就以为你是要摆脱我才这么说的了。”明智摸着下巴，若有所思。

“我是要摆脱你。你满是谄媚的脸很讨厌，我不喜欢。”晓的声音听起来像沾上了过期芥末酱的包装纸。他尝试清一清喉咙，只感觉到更多黏液。

明智似乎觉得把“谄媚”和他的脸联系起来有冒犯到他，因为他开始尝试调整表情，好让他看起来更友好点。

“你可以呆在家里，彻底避开我，而不是早上五点和喜欢运动的疯子一起出现在这里。”

晓进一步怒视着他，但没什么效果，因为刚出炉的眼泪涌了出来，他的鼻子肯定在流鼻涕。他看到自己的指甲变成了令人惊叹的蓝色，于是合上双手努力保暖。

他羡慕地看着明智适宜天气的夹克。

“我只是想看日出，谢谢。”这是真的，除开他只能眯着眼睛看东西，否则只能看到一条细小的光线这件事很痛苦。无论如何，他还是决定要眯着眼睛，因为他唯一的其他选项是以某种形式承认明智说得对，而他现在没有这么做的打算。

至少到他注意到对话可疑地陷入了沉默为止。

“我脸上有什么东西吗？”他发现明智在盯着他看，他喃喃。

“大部分是鼻涕。”明智愉快地说。当然了，晓猜到了，但当他再次无助地试图用手臂擦拭他的脸时，明智还是没忍住那一声短促的笑声。

晓放弃了阻止脸上液体的泄露，明智笑得似乎更开心了，而他甚至不想去分析这可能意味着什么。

“我需要回咖啡馆了。”晓再也没有力气握紧拳头了，于是他承认。现在才离开真是太蠢了。

“咖啡馆？”明智咀嚼着这个词，似乎在试着回忆什么，“你回去的时候需要帮助吗？无意冒犯，但你真的看起来不大健康。”

晓觉得他的男子气概受到了打击，这本质上是个送他回家的提议。

“我很好。”他眯着眼睛说，虽然明智可能看不出不同，因为他整个早晨都在发抖。在明智能够说服他之前，他转过身，缓慢而沉重地朝家的方向走去。

晓回家的时候状态显然不太好，也可能是非常糟，因为他看见惣治郎站在咖啡馆门口，交叉双臂，可能比看上去还生气。如果晓能感受到死亡之外的东西，他这一天可能会完全不同。在他的胸部抽缩之前他看见惣治郎的嘴抿成一条线，然后他咳嗽起来，在不间断的咳嗽声中他无法呼吸。

所有死亡的机会最终会胜过他，因为寒冷和他自己的愚蠢。

在你离开的时候别忘了把一切都打扫干净——这是他母亲过去的黄金法则之一，然后她亲手打破了它们，让他来收拾残局。他希望在他毁掉更多人的生活之前有人能从巷子里把他的尸体运走。他希望他能在家里醒来，祐介请求他帮忙运画和相机设备，或者双叶在深夜启动他的闹钟，因为她想要听听他对新角色塑造的看法。

他希望——

他讨厌人们说一切都会好起来，一切最终都会好起来，人们不应该担心，因为每个人都会找到命中注定的某个人。他希望他可以摇晃他们，直到他们明白，不是这样，每天都有人孤独地死去，没有人在乎。

……

他不知道该怎么办。

他希望最后一切都会好起来。


	2. Chapter 2

门发出的愉悦响声穿过几乎消磨了晓的意识，令人昏昏欲睡的半梦半醒，送来了对意识的狠狠一击。一个客人。这意味着惣治郎将有人要去招待，而不会试着命令晓从正流连于紧贴他脸部的柚木吧台表面的全神贯注中离开，回到他黑暗，孤独的阁楼里。

“下午好。”惣治郎招呼道，恼怒从他话里的每一个词中流露出来。“你是迷路了，还是想点些什么？”他肯定要失去一个未来的老顾客了。

“哦，下午好。呃——晓？”

晓有一半的心思想告诉客人他是很贵的，但是这肯定会是假话，他不羞于承认他总是个廉价的约会对象。

等一下。

他把他的脸从吧台上扒拉下来，试图继续他早些时候永久抛弃在脑后的工作，重新集中视线。

他模模糊糊地看见了一团熟悉的棕色色块。

他眨了好几次眼睛。

一团稍微清晰一点的棕色色块。

啊，是明智。穿毛背心的明智。

“是吾郎郎郎——”

惣治郎对着那个正宗杀人犯叹气。“你确定你真的要叫醒他吗？”

“——郎郎郎——”

“我……对不起？”困惑。

“——郎郎郎郎 郎——”

“别再发出这种声音了，孩子。你已经像这样惹上够多麻烦了。”

“——郎——哦。‘嗨智’。”他不得不在精神上克制拿明智拼凑押韵词语的冲动。这没有奏效，所以在惣治郎拔掉他的舌头之前，他咬住了它。晓不信任地看向惣治郎手里的刀。

“嗯。”明智摆出了一个表情。晓拿他的左胳膊保证明智要么便秘，要么得了动脉瘤。晓感觉不到他的左胳膊了。他希望这只是因为肢体麻木。

“你好，来栖？”他更喜欢被叫做晓。

“如果你是到这来看这家伙的，随便看吧，但是不要和他说话。他病了，很可能有传染性，正服用他真正的需求量双倍的药物。他已经胡言乱语了一个早上了。”惣治郎的语气听起来像是在秘密任务中汇报的士兵。当然了，明智会是以谋杀为目的的优秀间谍，所以他发现些线索并不难。那晓服用了过量的感冒药又怎么说呢？这是个意外。他以为每片药只有100毫克。此外，两倍的药理应见效得更快。“因为他一直在早上的某个时间溜出去，做些只有他自己知道的事，然后像个贼一样在晚些时候溜回来。”

晓发出了他认为可视作反抗的含糊声音，但实际上听起来像摩尔加纳，那个时候晓不小心吃完了所有寿司。

“他每天早上都会溜出去？”明智问，仿佛晓做了些骇人听闻的大事，比如试着杀死碰到的每一个人。

晓想在这个场合说点什么，但当他注意到惣治郎的拿着的刀离得足够近，足以成为一个安全隐患时，他闭上了嘴。带锯齿的刀刚刚屠杀了一条无辜的面包，在昏暗的灯光下反射出了具足够威胁性却柔和的光。

“他说他只是去井之头公园看日出，但哪个十六岁会这么干？”不信任他的惣治郎问。如果晓只是说他是出去街头涂鸦，或者卖可疑的药#，他可能会受到更好的对待，因为至少惣治郎会相信他。

“这个……”明智拿出他的手机。“虽然我不能让他的外出变得正当，”哇，套近乎，“他在去井之头公园的事上没在对你撒谎。我在我的骑行路线上碰到过他几次，他真的只是在看日出。”

惣治郎接过手机，带着点惊讶看着它。“是我误会了。我认为他肯定是出去干坏事了，比如街头涂鸦，或者卖点可疑的药。”

晓转了转眼睛，然后把头埋下去，继续他被粗暴打断的吧台与脸合一的仪式。他的脖子发出警报声，让他有了些许要靠轮椅度过余生的忧虑。

明智笑了起来，他取回手机放进口袋。“如果我看见他做了那种事，我会亲手逮捕他的。”好的，至少晓已经知道明智是个叛徒了。真是个混蛋。惣治郎哼了一声作为赞同。也是个混蛋，但至少晓喜欢他。

当晓尝试自我融化，滑进地缝中时，他悲惨地咳嗽了起来，在他注定的失败中只能悲哀地呻吟。

惣治郎摇摇头，转向明智。“这孩子只是得了感冒，但看看他的表现，你会觉得他一次性被诊断出了三种绝症。”

晓发出另一声令人同情的声音，只是为了表达愤怒。这很有效，因为惣治郎看起来准备好放弃咖啡事业，然后成为一个手拿面包刀的屠夫了。

明智笑得像他听到了些晓没听到的笑话。这不是至今为止最让晓生气的事，但接近了。“很多人都会同意愚蠢实际上是，绝症。”

“你真是——”晓在痛苦的咳嗽与喷嚏中说道，“恶劣的家伙。”他几乎要在这说出“朋友”，但他没有，因为：一——这不是真的；二——他不想满足明智。明智留给他一个宽容的笑，然后彻底无视了他，把注意力放在了惣治郎身上。好啊，反正晓也不想要更多关注了。

“所以他真的只是外出去看日出，对吗？”坚持不懈的无信仰者惣治郎问。

“还有骚扰鸭子。”叛徒明智面带微笑告发他。

“是它们骚扰我。”被背叛的受害者晓埋在桌子里含糊道。没有人在听。

惣治郎摇摇头，重重发出了又一声叹息。晓希望这个老人吸入了足够的氧气，因为持续的大量呼气是难以想象的。“我是佐仓惣治郎，确保这孩子今年不会干蠢事的监护人。这是个不好的开始。”

“明智吾郎，很高兴认识你。”

“你很有礼貌。另一个青少年应该从你身上学一两点。”惣治郎对着晓的方向直率地说。“你之前来过这里吗？你看上去很眼熟。”

晓热情地主动哼了一声。明智的眼睛闪烁着光芒，压下了一个笑容。

“电视上。”晓说，希望自己不必详细说明。他的舌头像是由地球上，可能乃至整个宇宙最重的材料制成的。也许只是木星。

“电视上？”惣治郎的眼睛亮了起来，他想起来了。“哦，没错——你是那个侦探小子。如果你是来这逮捕这家伙的，请快点。我今晚不能留在这。”听起来几乎像他在期待晓被逮捕。

“我保证不会发生这样的事。”明智安抚地举起一只手，发出再明显不过的轻笑。“我一直在迫切渴望咖啡，而自我上次见到来栖起已经过了几天了，所以我决定拜访这里，喝上一杯，顺便看看他是不是还活着。”

晓皱起鼻子。“真抱歉让你失望了。”他披上冷静的伪装，说。

“安静点。你甚至不应该下来，把你的病菌传播得到处都是。如果我的客人病了——你就永远不可能再碰咖啡豆了。”真刺耳。晓想象他本可以重启一个更友好的时间线。“我可以泡咖啡。第一杯我请，但之后的每一杯我都会算在这孩子的名下。”

明智几乎滑稽地兴奋了起来，然后他在吧台边找了个位置，和他过去的那个相同。晓可能对此有些感触，但感冒药在不让他思考或者感受到任何东西上干得不错。

照这个速度，他这个月底就要去接受十二步疗法了。

“我想我找到新的常驻地了。”叛徒露齿一笑，说。

然后等——他妈的——一下下。

“你，你刚刚说把帐记在我的名字下？”晓问，他用胳膊肘撑着自己坐起来，他模糊的头脑中清晰地成形了药物导致的可爱迷雾。世界在他周围旋转，他的头几乎从肩膀上落下来。“你刚刚没这么说，对吧？”惣治郎和明智交换了一个视线，后者笑得埋进了手里。“对吧？因为那是——那是卑鄙的。”他的话又被无视了。显然惣治郎对于“不要和晓说话，因为他被禁足了”这件事是认真的。

真粗暴。

他同样无视了他们，因为他没有办法付明智的咖啡钱。他们开始了些老套的闲聊，但这时他收到了龙司的消息，于是他对任何这类事都没兴趣了。

他猜到这是另一则伪装成鸭志田的情况更新报告的长篇抨击，更像过去三天，当晓努力待在家里时，从在学校的三岛和龙司那里收到的前两千条满是怒火的消息。他们和鸭志田之间的对峙进展得和他预想的一样；他们被要挟开除了。

晓感到有一点被抛弃。一次危险的高烧和无限量的鼻涕和被学校开除的可能比起来真的不该在与朋友的交往中占有优先权。

带着这个想法，他变得有些忧虑，难以抑制地想要确认那盒纸巾仍在吧台上，挨着他。

它在。

他如释重负地叹了口气，检查他的消息。

龙司：老兄，我需要帮助。你今天好点了吗？

晓：抱歉，还在病着，并且显然被禁足了。怎么了？

按下发送时，他向自动校正的神明祈祷，希望没有任何东西被翻译错误，因为在感冒药的过度影响下，他既没有集中注意的能力，也没有在小小屏幕上按下正确字母的协调力。尤其是武见亲自制作的一批。他甚至在生病时都要尽力取悦她，因为这些药真的很有效。当然，它可能会起反效果。晓从来不懂她。

龙司：该死，真糟糕。你明天能来学校吗？？？其他我能寻求帮助的人是杏和三岛，他们最后可能会让结果更糟。

晓：我想可以。今天我吃了额外的药，所以我明天应该就好了。在我陷入太多麻烦之前，我可能可以在放学后和你逛一会。

龙司：太好了！花不了多长时间的。只是需要在涩谷的某个地方待一会，但那里的那个家伙非常可怕，不肯卖给我任何好东西。

晓：龙司

龙司：？？？？？？？

晓：我们需要进行干预吗？

龙司：兄弟

晓：好吧。只是确认一下，因为我可能，而且我喜欢陪伴。

龙司：兄弟，睡会觉。

晓在斗争，然后败给了一个呵欠，他觉得这可能是龙司有史以来最好的点子了。之后他用眼角的余光捕捉到了一个人的动作，想起杀人犯先生还坐在离他两个座位的地方。

他在看着晓。

晓的呵欠在惊讶中中断了，所以当他坐在那里回看的时候，他的下巴一定很吸引人。他的脸有点麻，所以他弯下腰，把头贴在手上，希望下巴能回到他理想中的自然状态。事实上，在这个过程中，他的手错过了他的脸好几次，这意味着他没有成功。

明智看着他，就像看着最喜欢的喜剧。

“学校怎么样？这是你的第一周，是不是？”明智问道。晓四处寻找似乎失踪了的惣治郎——惣治郎从未失踪过，晓急需一个成年人。在听到洗手间门开之前，他变得有点惊慌失措了。

“嗯，据我所知，很糟。”他慢慢地说，以正确地发音，但更多地是想浪费一点时间。他敲击手机。“我过去几天没去上课。但我猜最近发生了很多事。”

“哦，对了，你是在秀尽，我差点忘了。”差点忘了，天哪。“我听说有人自杀未遂？”

晓皱起眉。他真的希望过能阻止这一切发生。“对，一个女孩，和我同年但不同班。”

“听到这个消息我很难过。”明智说。晓用手机划过吧台上的凹槽，努力在头脑的迷雾中清理出一条畅通的道路。也许他最终还是应该坚持武见推荐的剂量。他没想到西班牙宗教裁判所会以身着毛背心的青少年精神病的形象出现。“你知道这件事发生的原因吗？”晓皱着眉，明智的问题太多了。

晓再次敲击手机，他把头放回吧台上。“我的同学和她一起在排球部，他说排球教练在体罚学生。”他在那里停顿了下来，哇，惣治郎在洗手间呆的时间太长了，没有成年人的监督，晓会惹麻烦的。

他打呵欠，闭上眼睛，让自己看起来是无害的。这有点太有效了，因为他可以感觉到睡意在侵蚀他的大脑。

“这不是学校董事会该调查的事吗？”明智非常漫不经心地问道。

晓控制不住自己的嘴，所以他又打了一个呵欠。“如果你给够钱，学校董事会可能会一致同意地球是平的，罗马教皇是犹太人。”无论如何，这就是他记得的。

过度的沉默后，他犹豫地睁开眼睛，发现明智在审视他，这件事本身并不罕见，但这是一种不同的方式——不同于他知道的那个明智审视他遇到的每个人的方式。明智正在仔细地打量他。晓能感觉到他的凝视导致的身体反应，像火蚁在他的皮肤表面爬行。

“……这是个问题。”明智最后慢慢地说，他们间的眼神交流没有中断。晓不确定自己是不是被迫参加了某个盯人大赛，但他无论如何都不会用他睁开的眼睛眨眼的。“有人报警了吗？”明智用一根手指敲击桌子，这种稳定的节奏让晓觉得自己应该在一定时间内回答出问题。

而且，晓一直在忙着提醒自己明智是一个残忍的精神病患者，以至于他忘记了这家伙有一个合法的工作，一个真正的侦探。是解决罪案的方法之一，他能拿到薪资是因为他擅长破案。

晓可能在他从最近的感冒药瘾中恢复过来之前就要死了。

不过，生活就是要享受这些小事。

晓试着去忽视明智等待回答时不间断的敲击声，转而盯着刚加满的高价特色咖啡，因为惣治郎是个吝啬鬼，这种咖啡甚至连免费续杯都没有。他打开手机的通讯录，用不必要的力度点击了明智的名字，当晓看到明智把在日出下他们拍的照片设置为晓的联系人照片时，他无法抑制自己的烦躁。

明智带着困惑的微笑，在接电话时纵容了他。

“你好，来栖，真是让人惊讶，今天你找我有什么事？”

“你好，侦探。我需要帮助。”

明智集中注意力，捏了捏自己的脸，装出一副严肃的样子。“当然，什么事？”

“我的学校糟透了，这还有个家伙用我不存在的钱买昂贵的咖啡。”

一声可疑的，似乎是笑的咳嗽，接着是装出来的震惊。“太可怕了，等我喝完这杯美味的咖啡，我就开始调查它。”他喝了一大口，发出咕噜咕噜的声音，这样可以得到额外的分数。晓咬牙切齿，试图跨过横在他们中间的两把椅子，拿走本属于他的东西。明智放弃了手机，把精力集中在把咖啡放在晓够不到的地方，这是他四个小时以来第一次离开凳子，他把手伸得越高越好，脸上还挂着微笑。

不用说，晓完全没有成功，他首先绊倒了自己的腿，然后又绊倒了另一把椅子，跌倒在了地板上，他的脸撞到了明智的膝盖。

惣治郎选择在这个时候回来。

一声叹息。“他死了吗？”

明智用一只脚踢了他一下。“没有反应，但他看起来还有呼吸。”

晓认为他稍微哭出来了，并感到有点恶心，因为他陷入进了软弱的混乱中。

“真可惜。”

药物给他带来的副作用完全失效是在惣治郎把他拖回房间的几个小时后。

明智应该还不知道卢布朗咖啡馆。

他醒来时颊骨在隐隐作痛，只剩下了昨天的片刻记忆。

他跌跌撞撞走下楼梯，把校服套到一半，由衷地感激惣治郎没有把他赶回床上，而是丢给了他一个口罩。晓喜欢整天都在闲逛，老实说——这很容易成为他最爱的消遣方式——他没别的事可做。他看着惣治郎表情严肃，从他被没收的药瓶里小心翼翼地取出一个胶囊，把它放到柜台上，就在晓最喜欢的咖啡的旁边。

一点令人不安的宝贵记忆涌入晓逐渐变得清醒的头脑，他低下了头。

“你今天看起来好多了。至少你听起来不再像是在通过麦秆呼吸了。”

十九岁的自己这个时候会分享惣治郎会以幽默态度去接受的知识，晓压下了这个评价。

“谢谢你照顾我。我知道我很难相处，但我保证总有一天我会弥补的。”

惣治郎若有所思。晓就着一口咖啡服下了胶囊。

“听着，孩子。我知道过去的一年你过得不好，到东京来可能让你的处境变得更糟了，但——”惣治郎摩挲着后颈，组织语言。“别在意。只是别承担太多了——还有别惹麻烦。”晓几乎忘了惣治郎在和女性交往之外的方面是多么不擅长鼓励人了。他还是很感激惣治郎的话，即使到最后它会变得更接近斥责。“对了，你还欠我1200块。”

啥。

“你说什么？”

惣治郎指着墙上的一块晓从未见过的小黑板，上面仔细地涂写着¥1200

“你的朋友对上好咖啡的品味不错。”

晓茫然地盯着那个数字，然后把口罩从脸上扯下来，逃回了阁楼。

他在放学后撞见龙司在和杏吵架。他应该说得更具体点的，不过他们吵架的音量足够方圆三千米内的每个人都痛苦地了解到细节。龙司看上去就要放弃生命，和仍然在激动地大喊大叫，直到喉咙发干为止，龙司变成尸体也不会放过的杏一起投身悬崖。晓可以清楚听见像“异世界”“鸭志田”还有“殿堂”这样的敏感词汇被他们抛来抛去，他搞不懂这两个人怎么还没有被谁找上。

更重要的是，他看见摩尔加纳了。

晓做事有先后顺序。

“如果你肯听我的哪怕是一分钟——我想告诉你——哦，晓在这。”

但晓正忙着去摸摩尔加纳。

“呜哇——嘿，看清楚你在摸哪里，小子！”摩尔加纳逃出了和晓的接触范围，逃到了杏的腿后面，冲他大喊。晓无法抑制他的失望，即使他早就料到会这样了。

“我猜你喜欢猫？”杏咯咯笑起来，她走向他的方向，彼时他正要去再次捕捉摩尔加纳，她和龙司的口头战争被暂时遗忘了。

“看上去是单相思。”晓沮丧地说。

“我不想要奇怪的家伙碰我！”摩尔加纳在杏的身后再次大喊，他的尾巴绕在杏的腿上。“如果是杏女士的话……”晓克制住嘴角的微笑，试着不要暴露他已经能听懂摩尔加纳说话了。当摩尔加纳的注意力正放在晓身上的时候，龙司把他抱了起来。“喂！你是最不可以抱我的人！我迟早会拔光你的卷毛！”

晓颇有自我意识地拍了拍他自己的头发。他想他这一年肯定能更好地驯服它们，但他肯定是在骗自己。

“烦死了。”龙司抱怨。“你喜欢猫，是不是？带着他。他需要一个住的地方，我们都养不了他。”他把摩尔加纳推给晓，但晓看得见，也很了解猫的爪子。

“你不能就这样把我随便送给别人！我是人！”摩尔加纳在龙司手中挣扎，但龙司紧紧抓住了他，他挣脱不开。晓等待着，注视着猫的尖牙的到来。

“靠！你这蠢猫！我是想帮你！”

“我不是猫！”

“你长了条尾巴！哪个人会长尾巴？！”

“杏女士在异世界有尾巴！”

“那是衣服的一部分！”

摩尔加纳和龙司的对话发展成了一场争吵，杏不安而紧张地笑了起来。“哇哦，龙司居然在和猫说话，好像猫真能回话一样，对不对？真奇怪呀。”她大声说，调用一切她并不存在的演技，与此同时她转了转眼睛，重重地踹向龙司的小腿。晓又一次开始好奇他们在过去几天是怎么不被发现的。

“如果他愿意，他可以和我一起。”当摩尔加纳和龙司的争吵进行到两人都保持沉默，双方怒视彼此的阶段时，晓说。“我会把窗户打开，所以他可以随意进出。我会在外面给他留几条鱼，这样他就能找到回来的路了。也许他会喜欢寿司？”对，晓的说法可能有点夸张了，但那可是摩尔加纳。

“他说了寿司吗？”

有魔力的词语。

他和龙司坐上了前往涩谷的电车，有摩尔加纳在包里，世界似乎变得更加光明了。杏比起前往开在巷子里的店铺更想去看望志帆。即使之前稍微偏离了轨道，碎片仍然落在了正确的位置。

“所以，你之前和杏在吵什么？”龙司在狂怒地给某个人发消息时，晓忍不住问。可能还是在和杏吵架。

“老兄，我们有什么是不吵的？”龙司瞪着手机说，仿佛它刚刚告诉他他的脸像一团牛粪。说实话，这可能就是聊天内容了。杏被激怒的时候很懂如何羞辱别人。

“你们两个是在一次了，还是怎么样？”晓喜欢招惹龙司和杏，因为他们会是自罗密欧与朱丽叶后最糟的一对，结局可能会变得十分悲惨。要么造成两倍的伤亡和额外损失，要么就是标准的灭绝等级事件，每隔几年就会出现在晓的生活中。

“什么？”摩尔加纳在包里尖叫，引来路人的目光。

“妈的我们没有。”龙司的表情好像他刚刚看见了黑洞的另一头，失去了对人类生存的一切希望。“她很辣，但是——不可能。”

“哦，你们两个看起来很亲近。”

“我们从初中起就是朋友，但升上秀尽后就没怎么说过话了，因为我们不同班。为什么问我？你和她一个班，不是吗？你对她有兴趣？”龙司不怀好意地问。晓在眼镜后扑动着睫毛，龙司把胳膊绕在他肩膀上。“对杏有兴趣，哥们。”

“你最好没有。”晓听见摩尔加纳用并不小的音量自言自语。

“她不是我喜欢的类型。”

“不喜欢金发？”

晓扶正眼镜。“我喜欢年上型。”

龙司笑了。“喜欢成熟的，嗯哼？我想我们的喜好是一样的。”他笑得像全世界通用的一般反派。

“来个人把我从这些笨蛋身边带走吧。”摩尔加纳哀嚎。

“闭嘴，摩尔加纳。别人都看过来了。你还要被禁足多久？”

“我真的不清楚。为什么要问？”

“糟透了。我还是得和杏还有摩——嗯，杏谈谈这件事，我们正忙着接近鸭志田事件的真相。只有我们的话事情不会进展得那么顺利。如果再多起码一个人，我认为我们就能很快搞定了。”晓甚至不用去想他们怎么做到这步的——他们间的大量争吵已经给出了足够情报。

“我会尽我所能帮你们。鸭志田这种人……”晓停住了。

龙司递给他一个忧虑的眼神。“抱歉，我不该就这样把一切都丢给你。我知道你刚来这不久，有自己的事要处理，但——很奇怪，我就是觉得我可以信任你。”龙司伸了个懒腰放松自己，有些无助地笑了。“对不起，就像我说的——很奇怪。”

晓咬着下嘴唇，心想这是不是就叫似曾相识。

“这是不是——就好像我们之前见过？我的意思是，在一切之前。”晓问，不确定在他心中翻腾着的这种感觉是希望还是恐惧。也许只是他的午饭。他吃的那个三明治好像有点过期了，不过他那个时候是真的饿了。

龙司惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。“我不知道是不是就像那样，但——确实有点？我知道我们之前没见过，但我就是有种早就认识你了的感觉。”电车停靠在了他们的目的地。“就像我说的，这太——”

“奇怪。”晓替他总结，在口罩下露出了悲伤的笑容。“你不是第一个对我这么说的人，我想我长了张大众脸。”

龙司耸耸肩，拉着晓一起出了电车。

“天知道。总之店里的那家伙不让我碰气枪或者其他任何该死的模型，因为他总觉得我会弄坏它们，这是——我说不清——歧视还是什么？是因为我染了发吗？但你看起来是那种能负起责任的类型，所以——”

晓轻松地替龙司拿到了枪，然后回到了卢布朗，目睹了摩尔加纳把惣治郎像小提琴一样掌控在手心，靠卖萌就轻松得到了一个新家和一碗猫咖喱的全过程。晓希望他也有这种超能力。

晓得到的只是被告知要自己做饭，和一杯平平无奇的咖啡。

他在吧台前坐下，一边喝他的饮品一边看新闻，直到他听到熟悉的门铃声，门向里打开，带来寒冷的风，他才意识到他刚刚睡着了。他因为骤降的气温不由得打了个寒战，用胳膊护住头。摩尔加纳在他身边的椅子上小睡，幸福在这一刻淹没了他。

在他新的现实里，有些东西终于回到了正轨。

“一个漫长的上学日？你看起来精疲力尽了。你的朋友又来过了，但他说他不想吵醒你。”惣治郎的注意力正放在手里清洗中的咖啡杯上。

晓的本能告诉他惣治郎指的是明智，但朋友这个词让他感到迷茫，以至于要竭力搜索记忆，看看这个人还可以是谁。

惣治郎盯着墙上的新内容，晓这一天内没有比现在更清醒的时刻了。

“3300块？”晓没有喊出来。他懂得什么叫克制。如果他的声音听起来大了点，也许甚至于尖锐——那只是咖啡馆内的听觉效果，因为他的声音没能力做到这么恐怖。“他点的咖啡是散了金箔吗？”

惣治郎板着张晓不喜欢的扑克脸，而摩尔加纳则维持着他蜷缩成一团的姿势，睁开一只蓝眼睛好奇地偷瞄他。

“这里。”惣治郎把一堆装着他的药的瓶子放在吧台上。“你在睡梦中咳嗽。对了，冰箱里还有些你晚饭可以吃的剩咖喱，然后你可以再多休息会。”

晓感谢惣治郎焕然一新的体贴，真的——他有在感谢，但晓还是被写在黑板上的荒唐数字冒犯到了。他以一种并不必要的夸张动作一把从柜台上抓起瓶子，发誓要复仇。

他第二天到校稍微晚了点，但在走出站台，几乎和龙司一起差点撞到彼此时，从龙司也是如此上得到了安慰。他们一起跑向大门，鸭志田正轻蔑地看着他们，直直看向龙司。

“你他妈在看什么？”龙司冲他吼道，看不出是在开玩笑。“我们没迟到。”

鸭志田的视线越过了他，盯上了晓。提出“你的命运掌控在你自己手里”这句话的人显然没见过晓。黑洞吸收光都比不过他吸收坏运气。

“来栖，我早该想到你这种背景的人最后会和坂本一类的人混在一起。”鸭志田诡异地镇定，晓感觉自己像一只困在缓慢下降的鞋子下面，正在被压扁的虫子。“因为你的记录，还有你选择的朋友——你在学校的第一周累计下的一连串缺勤记录更不必说——我不得不说你不该在秀尽过得那么舒服。我之前警告过你了，我们不需要你这种人在这。”

哦，看起来晓终于可以加入被开除俱乐部了，好耶。

“你说什么？”龙司向前一步。“他生病了，你个混蛋！”

晓抓住愤怒的龙司的胳膊，把他拉过了鸭志田。“我们走吧，这种事最后一定会发生的。”

“别告诉我你就这样算了？”龙司几乎要喷出火来。“你什么都没做错！”

“我有犯罪记录。”他们把鸭志田甩在身后，然后晓毫无幽默感地说。“这就够了。”

“这真是——真见鬼。”龙司试着稳定呼吸几次，他失败了，然后他两手抱住头，努力让自己不要爆炸。“听着——我之后会告诉杏，我们有办法让那个混蛋坦白他做过的一切。我认为她会乐意让你加入的，特别是刚刚发生了这种事。”

晓跟着他穿过入口，垂下双目。这是——晓想要的，对吗？他想被带进团队，他属于那。龙司，杏，还有其他人，他们是他的家人。这是他的容身之所。

有什么事不对劲。

“无论你想做什么，我已经答应永远站在你身后了。”晓说。

他觉得他在被监视着，被一个聚光灯当成目标，眼前是如此明亮，他看不见——太刺眼了。

“相信我，我们不会让他就这么逃过应得的惩罚的。”龙司走向他教室的方向，承诺道。

一套盔甲从铺着红色地毯的大厅尽头盯着晓。他眨了眨眼，它消失了，取而代之的是想象中发着光的黄色眼睛和猥琐笑容的形象。

* * *

_“告诉我，邪恶生长在何方？是在脑海，还是在心房？”他夸张地诵读着一本晓从古董街买来的《威尼斯商人》的优秀复印本上的诗文。晓把书从他手里抢了过来。_

_“书上不是这么写的。”#_

_“不是，但这样写它更有趣了。更有哲理，你不这么认为吗？”_

_“我真的不是会想很深的人。”_

_“说谎。”他笑了。_

_“你不是需要我来帮你学习吗？你的考试要到了，你却还拿数学没办法。”晓说，落回他桌前的椅子上。“你还记得你付了我钱，对吗？你找了助教，这样你就不会退学了。要知道我可有账单。”_

_他转了转眼睛。“是啊，是啊，我还会付你钱的。当然了，我更喜欢讨论哲学。数学永远不是我的强项，所以为什么要打扰我呢？”_

_晓让他闭嘴。“我奶奶有一句很喜欢的谚语‘V tihom omute cherti vodyatsya’#。你让我想起这句话。”_

_“这是什么意思？”_

_“字面翻译？‘平静的水面下藏着恶魔’。”_

_“真有趣。如果有什么不同的话，那就是它让我想到了你。”_

_笑声。“对，我奶奶也这么说过。”_

* * *

有人在用手敲击桌面。晓惊醒过来。长长的金色头发，挂着阳光笑容的天真的脸占据了他的视野。

“嘿，杏。”晓咳嗽一声，掩饰他声音的沙哑。

她用手指卷起一缕头发在手上玩着。“早上好！”她开玩笑道。“你睡得太沉了，连老师都不忍心叫你起来。还不舒服吗？”

“不，只是还有一点咳嗽。我很好。”他是这么想的。“只不过——我吃了点超强力感冒药。它把我击倒了。”

杏笑了，她站起来走了几步。“好吧，我只是想我应该叫你起来，因为已经放学了。我要去见龙司了，但明天我会来看你的！”她迈开脚步，挥了挥手，她停顿得当的姿态更适用于走秀，而不是教室。

“行，再见。”他疲倦地说。他和往常一样能感受到同学几乎刺入脑中的视线。他无视了他们，抓起包离开了教室。杏试着叫醒他花的时间肯定比想象中的久，因为大部分学生都走了。被禁足让他很难找到回到卢布朗，被惣治郎热烈欢迎外的其他选择。

他决定不要逗留。

就像他的其他一切计划一样，他绕着学校大门走，然后猛地撞上了一堵人形砖墙，于是他就这么惨败了。晓敢打赌他可以在摔在地上之前稳住自己，但他似乎有种衰弱的倾向，把戏剧性作为一种受虐自娱的形式。显然，老天觉得他已经很久没有受到明智的骚扰了，因为当然了，站在那里一脸震惊的人会是明智，但显然不如晓慌乱。

晓忘记了刚才发生的一切，他指着明智说，“我不会为你的金咖啡付钱的。”深呼吸，冷静下来深呼吸。不，不要冷静，只需要愤怒和复仇的誓言。“还有你是砖头做的吗？你看起来和我差不多体型，但我肯定摔坏哪里了。”明智用一只手捂住嘴，掩饰他的笑声，他的肩膀抖个不停。“打电话叫救护车，至少装作你很抱歉。”晓一边抱怨一边倒在地上，怒视着天空。他希望附近能有更多人看到明智在对着受害者的尸体大笑。这将有助于揭示他的真面目，晓需要抽出几天来干这种事。

天空是一片可怕的阴暗灰色，对改善他的心情没多大帮助。如果需要有个时间留给山洪暴发——现在就是了。

一只手抓住了他的胳膊，把他无力的身体从冰冷的水泥地上拉了起来。晓没有一起努力，他就只是吊在那里。

“对不起，我撞到你了。”明智说。“咖啡的事我很抱歉。佐仓先生的咖啡是东京隐藏得最好的秘密，而且他不让我付钱。”

“我猜你压根没想过。”晓指控他，他开始担心明智会感到厌倦然后丢下他，于是他让自己被拉了起来。明智神秘地笑了，没有反驳他的话。

“你今天看起来好点了。你感冒好了吗？”

“差不多。你在这干什么？”晓的声音中藏不住怀疑。他的脸上也藏不住。也许他身上没有地方可以。他对明智有明显的怀疑，并且尽可能地在他的能力范围内向周围的人和事传达这一点。

明智追上他，如果他的嘴角上扬意味着什么的话，那就是他要准备回答了，这时他的眼睛猛地睁大，因为他看见了晓身后的什么东西。

晓转身。

晓进行了另一次深呼吸，他眨了几次眼睛，盲目地在他的包里寻找他向惣治郎承诺过不会再乱吃的药瓶。

他喃喃，“副作用……‘情绪变化，眩晕，混乱，幻觉’——这就能说明很多问题了。”

明智从他的手里抢走瓶子。“晓，”他说，已经忘记了他的称呼礼节，“如果对你来说你的学校看起来像个城堡的话，我恐怕得告诉你这不是你的药的问题，因为我也能看见它。”

晓搞不懂事情怎么会发展得那么遭那么快。然后他听见杏和龙司的声音，然后他懂了。

“我靠。”

“SKULL！你在使用APP 前应该确保附近没有别人在！”

“你应该在附近有人的时候提醒我，PANTHER！”

“你都没和我说过你要开始用它了！”

“你认为我们还能在这个小巷子里干什么？忙着工作?”

“你们两个停一下，好吗？”摩尔加纳打断。“这不一定是一件坏事，看，是晓，他不是坏人——我想另一个家伙是他的朋友。我昨晚见过他。”

晓转过去，好从他和明智站着的地方更好地看清这一切。杏，龙司，还有摩尔加纳站在离他们几步远的地方，看上去他们像是从自动收货机的柜子里突然浮现的，龙司看起来准备好参加一场末世大战，杏穿着她的猫装扮，真的在滥用她的性感。

晓是唯一的正常人。至少，这是他的眼睛瞄到她的胸时的借口。他甚至不用假装对他们的装束感到惊讶——他们疯狂的异世界装扮对他来说是一件稀松平常的事的那段时间已经过去很久了。

“哦，你说得对，是晓。我其实正想和你们讨论把他带到这里来的事。所以，嗯，也许计划成功了？”龙司在金属面具下挂着肉眼可见的不安的笑，努力为自己辩护。

杏猛击他的胳膊，从龙司的表情看，她很用力。“这不会让你的行为正当起来！我从现在开始管理APP的使用。”

龙司看上去相当挫败。

“呃。”明智试图开口。

摩尔加纳叹气。“我猜现在轮到我来解释一切了。”

“猫，会说话的妖怪猫。”明智茫然地说，指着摩尔加纳。晓看不出他是装的，还是真的很惊讶。

“我不是猫。”摩尔加纳说，比他和龙司说的那次要更有耐心，龙司转了转眼睛，把相同的话在他身后念了一遍。然后他吃了杏一记肘击。“我的名字是摩尔加纳，对——你在现实中知道的那个摩尔加纳。”他是针对晓说的。“对——我知道我看起来像只猫，但我其实是人类。现在情况很明了了——后面的城堡是鸭志田的殿堂。龙司在启动手机上的异世界导航时意外把你们和我还有杏女士一起带进来了。”

晓想知道这个解释对真的不知道发生了什么的人还有没有用。

“好吧。”晓说，揉了揉太阳穴。一切都会变好的，甚至会更好——除了明智。自晓发现自己回到了2016以来，明智就一直致力于在晓的一切半成品计划上烧出一个洞来。“异世界导航。”

“我相信摩尔加纳说的是这个。”明智说，拿出他自己的手机，给晓展示了一个小小的红色APP。

“等下，你已经有一个了？”杏问，凑到明智身边好仔细看看他的手机。明智看起来对与杏之间的近距离感到不适，然后他往晓那边挪了一点，让晓也开始感到不适了。“我在上周龙司意外把我带进来之后才得到它。”

“认真的吗？他已经有一个了？”龙司问，在摩尔加纳身边，显得十分震惊。

“好吧，你说你不知道它是从哪来的，我想存在其他像你这样的人也不奇怪。”摩尔加纳试图把这事合理化。

龙司挠了挠头。“我那个时候是猜的。不过，这家伙是谁？晓，他是你的朋友吗？”

所有的视线转向了晓。好极了。没有压力。这可能只会是决定明智是否会杀了所有人，或者只杀了晓的关键性因素之一，不是大事。

晓推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。“他是我的宿敌。”他坚称。他认为他听见了远处城堡里一个盔甲阴影从某处跌落发出的吼叫声。“等他自己为他该死的咖啡付钱，那个时候也许我们可以成为朋友。”

龙司和杏交换视线。

“他们是朋友。”摩尔加纳简化。

明智把手机放回口袋里时，他可能也一直在笑，他歪着头，带着一种告诉晓他这辈子没打算为任何一杯咖啡付钱的表情夸张地挑起眉毛。

混蛋。

“我叫明智吾郎。我知道你们是谁，”他指着他们，说出了他们的名字，“杏和龙司？”

“对，坂本龙司。她是高卷杏。”龙司说，与此同时杏挥了挥手。“我想，嗯，有很多事要解释，对吗？等下，你知道多少了？你知道异世界吗？”

明智的眼中闪过某些锐利的东西，但晓怀疑没有其他人注意到这点。“我不知道我是怎么拿到APP的，它在几个月之前突然出现在了我手机里，并且无法删除。我说不清我是怎么激活它的，但我最后到了某个地方。”

“所以你之前已经去过异世界了。”摩尔加纳说。

“我应该？”明智露出一抹痛苦的微笑，说。“我差点被某种怪物杀了，所以我从来没想过再去。在那发生后，我的一部分好奇心在抗拒，但这种事就很难被忽视。”他看向城堡，然后好奇地看向他们三个。“你们到底在这里干什么？你之前说你们想把晓带进来？出于什么目的？”

摩尔加纳接过问题。“我们要去偷走鸭志田的心。他是这个学校的排球部教练，我可以告诉你他真是个东西。”

“你应该说的是他真不是个东西。”杏打断。“他对志帆做的事……还有他对排球部所有人做的事——”

“是不可原谅的。那家伙是个彻底的怪物。他去年教田径部的时候打断了我的腿，就因为我和他起了争执。”龙司帮着说。“校长和其他老师都护着他——警察就是个笑话，所以我们要在再有人受伤之前自己动手。晓才到这一星期，他半个星期都在病着，但鸭志田已经告诉他他要在下次理事会上被开除了！”

“什么？”杏愤怒地喊了出来。“他说他要开除晓？”

“对！就发生在今天早上！我正准备在今天探索殿堂的时候告诉你们。我是说，兄弟——你说你正在保护观察期，对吗？如果你被开除，你会怎么样？”

所有的视线又一次落在了晓身上。

“我想这要看鸭志田怎么说。在我被逮捕后秀尽是唯一一个肯收我的学校，所以——如果我运气好，我会继续处于保护观察期，留在东京，找一份全职工作。”他说，突然觉得精疲力尽了。他之前已经承担过一次更生的重负了，再也不想度过第二次。“我从来运气不好。”

“晓……”晓预想到了会有安抚的手，预想到了安慰——他的朋友们会像这样同情他。他没想到那个人会是明智。“你不必担心这个，如果关于鸭志田的一切，你们说的是真的——他不会逃脱制裁的。”晓没想到那个人会是明智，明智的手还放在他肩膀上，他的拇指沿着肌肉划着安抚的圈，他充满同情的目光燃烧着意志，他在向晓承诺正义。

而晓完全不能相信——

——因为很久很久以前，明智用一把上了膛的枪抵上晓的额头，脸上挂着笑容扣下扳机，让他去死。

他发现自己在试图不去想这个人是多差劲时，会依赖这样的接触。

“意思是你们加入了？”龙司问。

“当然，他们加入了。”摩尔加纳说。

“不过——在我们加入任何团体之前，我关于你们的方法有些疑问。”明智说，仿佛他是在代表他们两个人说话，但晓还被纠缠于心中乱窜的混乱情绪中，所以他保持沉默。“在我听说体罚的流言后，我自己前往秀尽调查过。”他看向晓。“但如果你们说的都是真的，鸭志田受到了某种形式的保护的话——立案花的时间可能比我们剩下的要长。”

“等下——‘调查’？‘立案’？你到底在说什么？”杏问，她的大脑在搜索答案的过程中熄火了，然后她畏缩了一下。“你听起来像警察。”

“实际上，是侦探。”明智轻快地笑着纠正她。

然后是几分钟愚蠢的沉默，接着龙司和杏睁大了眼睛，好像在等着硫磺雨和地狱火降临在他们身上，因为明智在法律机关工作，还有额外几分钟被浪费在，什么鬼——明智是个在法律机关工作的青少年？明智劝了很久才让他们冷静下来。

晓想知道在惣治郎开始怀疑他之前还剩下多少时间。

“呃，我也有很多问题。真的——非常多问题。事实上，我问题多到我都问不出来，因为我被完全禁足了，现在就得走。所以——我们交换号码，建个群聊，怎么样？”

所有人都同意了，晓感谢天上他并没能看见的星星，但在明智跟着他回家，因为他坚称要在路上从摩尔加纳那把能得知的都问完，出于打字超出了摩尔加纳爪子的能力范围，而他又不相信晓能一字不差地代替摩尔加纳发消息时，晓又开始哀悼自己是被诅咒了，但是明智的理由是完全正当的，晓肯定会懒得逐个输入摩尔加纳说的每个字——不过他还是有被冒犯道。

之后晓发现明智肯定是不能有效率地和摩尔加纳谈话了，因为有惣治郎站在他身边，他点了一杯最贵的咖啡，晓决定在明智过长的头发上引把火。

……他应该在做这件事之前观察一会。

惣治郎消失在了洗手间里，摩尔加纳在窗边找了个有阳光的地方打盹，晓看见了机会。他在历史作业上方转着笔，咬住嘴唇。他偏过头，看见明智正全神贯注地看手机。他安静的外表满是欺骗性，他的眼睛却是例外。它们锐利且敏锐，可以收集每一点有价值的信息，没有一点漏网之鱼。

平静的水面下藏着恶魔。

晓摇摇头，驱散记忆。

“明智。”

明智眨了眨眼睛，把注意力集中在晓的脸上，带着厚着脸皮露出笑容，把魅力提升到十一。“作业有问题？我去年成绩在班上名列前茅，所以如果你需要帮助——我完全有能力。”

晓冷冷地看了他一眼。明智炫耀的欲望令人印象深刻。“我只是在看书，所以除非你愿意读书给我听，否则我觉得你没什么能做的。”

明智笑着放下手机，用手指敲打着空咖啡杯的边缘，敲击陶瓷发出的叮当声分散了晓的注意。“我不介意，历史是一门令人着迷的学科——人类的所有愚蠢行为都简化成了课本上的一行行字。”他的话里有种苦涩的感觉，在晓的脑内敲响了警钟。他有一种预感，和明智继续这个对话将消耗他生命中的几个小时，他的整个人生可能在一瞬间就会结束。晓真的不打算去确认明智是否乐意为了一场关乎历史的争论杀人。“不管怎样，你要问我什么？”

晓把他的注意力从明智发出的，持续不断的叮当声中转移开，他不禁怀疑起明智这么做是故意的，因为他知道晓很容易分心。

“啊，” _叮当，叮当_ ，“是的。” _叮当。_ “你怎么知道我住在哪的？” _叮当，叮当_ ，“我没有告诉过任何人卢布朗的事。”叮当声停止了，感谢撒旦，感谢他的恶魔大军。明智顽皮地笑着，半睁眼睛观察他，晓知道他得不到正确答案了。

“你告诉我的。”

“不，我没有。”

“你有。你生病的那天，在井之头公园，我问你需不需要我帮你回家，你说‘我很好，咖啡店卢布朗离这不远。’我一点都不奇怪你不记得了，你当时很不舒服。”

晓知道自己没有这么说，他希望能坐到离明智更远的地方去，因为现在的距离突然让他觉得有点太过了。明智继续敲着他的杯子，晓感觉他的头开始痛了。他揉了揉眼睛，防止它们在明智的手和脸之间游移不定。

“为什么？”明智不慌不忙地问，“你觉得我会跟踪你回家吗？”

_ 叮当。 _

“不，” _叮当叮当叮当_ ，“你为什么还不问我是因为什么被捕的？”

_ 叮当叮当。 _

“你想让我问吗？”

_ 叮当叮当叮当 _

“没特别想。”

_ 叮当 _

“你觉得我调查了你吗？我当然有能力查出来。”

_ 叮当叮当 _

“别管了，当我没说过。”

_ 叮当叮当叮当叮当叮当叮当 _

“晓，你为什么被捕？”

_**叮当叮当叮当** _

“我说了，别管了。”

_**叮当。** _

“但我现在很好奇。”

_**叮当叮当叮当叮当叮当** _

晓再也受不了了，他抓住明智的手，把它摔在桌子下面，远离发出声音的瓷杯，那声音一定来自克苏鲁的恐怖维度，因为即使是地狱也没有这么可怕。他闭上眼睛，咬住面颊内侧，经过一些有力的心理辅导，烦恼的波浪渐渐平息。他睁开眼睛，准备迎接十倍的烦恼。

明智笑得那么嚣张，晓有点希望能把他的头劈成两半。

“哦。”可恶的惣治郎，总是在最差的时间点回来。“那我就，啊，再等一会——再给你们两个一点时间。”

晓放开了明智的手，好像它刚刚着了火，他带着无限的恐惧看见明智陷入无法抑制的憋笑中。当明智控制不住自己时，他把头埋在了吧台上他的臂弯中。

“你是个混蛋。”晓终于大声说了出来。

明智把脸从胳膊上挪开，然后他看到了晓的脸，于是笑得更厉害了。

“你这——”插入重重的呼吸声。晓甚至压根就不想知道惣治郎是怎么想的，因为明智的笑声是现在唯一听不见的东西了。“你太随便了，我忍不住。我甚至都不用做什么。”

“我不随便。”晓反驳。他听到惣治郎的咳嗽声，然后洗手间的水声开得比平时的需求要大了一点。

晓讨厌一切。

“对不起，我会停的。”真是个骗子。他闭上嘴，努力不让自己笑出声来，但是这个动作本身似乎产生了反效果。

“我现在要去找座火山跳进去。别费心洗刷我要被开除的罪名了，我要把自己献给哪个古老的火山神，以换取诅咒你穿鞋永远小一号的能力。”这个威胁没能帮助明智恢复正常，虽然他看起来正像身体的哪个部位在痛。

晓悄悄从椅子上挪下来，躲在外面，和窗边的植物坐在一起。他想说这是因为他太讨厌明智了，需要一点时间冷静下来，但其实是因为他很难掩饰自己并不想要的笑容。

门被打开了，几秒后，摩尔加纳爬上了晓的背，针似的爪子对晓曾经完美的皮肤造成了永久伤害。他已经忘记过去摩尔加纳用爪子造成了怎样的坏结果了。

“明智哭了吗？”摩尔加纳问，或者说是在指责。反正听起来肯定有指责的意思。

“不，他在取笑我。”

“哦。”

“哦？不打算帮我说两句话吗？”

“不。你看起来是有点傻。”

“傻是什么意思？”

“就是你。”

晓认为他别无选择，只能接受现实。他猛烈地拍打摩尔加纳作为报复。过了几分钟，明智跟着他们出来了，似乎已经冷静了下来。他看向了晓的眼睛，那份冷静就有点失控了。

晓要和他决一死战。

“我为我的，啊，不当的表现道歉。这种事不会再发生了。”这种事不会再发生了，因为晓会把自己困在一个荒岛上，靠椰子和螃蟹腿度过余生，再也不和任何活人接触。“你总是和我的想象不一样。”

“你通常都想象什么？”

明智优雅地笑着，把一缕头发别到耳后。“一个不会被骗为我的咖啡付钱的人。”

“我永远不会为了你镶了钻的咖啡付钱。”

明智交叉双臂，摇了摇头。“我已经有……很多年没这么笑过了。”他说，他盯住了晓看不见的东西，然后笑得更严肃了。“谢谢你。”

晓不知道该说些什么。他因为这样的事被感谢，这在很多方面说明了很多问题。“其他人明天想把我们带进鸭志田的殿堂，你会去吗？”

“嗯？哦，我有这个打算。不过我还是得问，你对异世界，还有偷心，这一切有什么看法？”

晓可以感觉到摩尔加纳的尾巴在他的背上拍打，同样好奇地想听听他在这件事上会怎么说。

“我认为还有很多我们不知道的东西。”一种怪异的错误感已经在他的身边徘徊了好几天，他不知道是只有他一个人，还是整个时间线上的某些基本的东西也改变了。某些明智之外的东西。“但只有一个办法可以知道。”

“说得好。未知值得适当的探索。然而，有一些事我仍然持怀疑态度。强行改变人心似乎既不正义又充满危险。”

摩尔加纳的爪子更深地刺进了晓的肩膀。“鸭志田是个既不正义又充满危险的人！我们只是在用我们唯一能使用的办法反击！”

明智一边思考，一边自言自语。“我想是的，我还想知道更多，不过我们可以明天再说。”他在车站转过身。“对了，晓？”

晓愣了一下。“怎么了？”

“你为什么被捕？”

晓想知道明智为什么要这么问，他不可能没查过晓。

“从超市偷了一根巧克力棒。”

明智的肩膀又开始颤抖了。“这一切真的值得吗？”

“你吃过巧克力棒吗？”

“其实我吃过。”

“真他妈好吃。”

明智走开的时候摇了摇头，即使面朝相反的方向，他脸上的笑也再明显不过。

“晚安，晓。”

“明天见。”


	3. chapter3

晓迷茫地看着。更确切地说，他正在观察云层，因为视野中看不到云的踪迹，把紫外线投射在他眼睑上的太阳正在同时毁灭他的视力和一切可能存在的打盹计划。他能根据脚在路面上敲打的节奏，听出随着时间推移，龙司在逐渐失去耐心。

“他为什么要这么久？我知道明智是外校的，但我们真的已经等了太久了。”龙司抱怨。

晓打了个呵欠，用包盖住脸。

“才十分钟，龙司。”杏说，注意力完全放在手机里的什么东西上。

“过起来像十小时。”他发牢骚。“我们能不带他进去吗？”

“不行，笨蛋。”摩尔加纳从晓躺着的长椅下说。“如果他没有在他已经拥有Persona上撒谎的话，他会帮上大忙的。而且他看上去似乎挺聪明。”

“嗯哼，我只是不了解他，”龙司叹了一口气承认，斟酌措辞，“他看起来是那么——以自我为中心，晓，你觉得他怎么样？你认识他更久。”

“确实以自我为中心。”晓面无表情。“啊。”杏叩击了他的头。

“我认为他足够好了，他可能只是需要和我们再熟悉一会。而且，有一个侦探站在我们这边只会是一件好事。哦对了，还有他很可爱。”

摩尔加纳泄气了。“你觉得 _他_ 很可爱？”

“他哪里可爱了？”龙司恼怒地举起双手，“他看起来六个月前就该剪头了！”

杏转了转眼睛。“我没指望过你懂什么叫潮流。”

“那他妈应该是什么意思？”

“你已经忘了初中的事了吗？”

“我很 _时尚_ 。”

“当然，龙司。”

当龙司把他从入睡前的 _最后_ 一次眨眼中唤醒，离他决定打一个盹的时候才过去了几分钟。

“晓，你到底是怎么认识这家伙的？”

晓从精神上克制住不要呻吟，然后从长椅上滚下来（希望能直接滚进一个洞里）。“我们上周在井之头公园偶遇。”他简单地说。他希望这是关于明智的最后一个问题。他已经花了太多时间在因为明智担惊受怕上了。

“放松，”在龙司几乎要再次开口前，摩尔加纳打断，“他已经知道我们的存在了，所以我们最好尽量让他站在我们这边——即使你不喜欢他。”

“好吧，没问题。你说得对，我懂。他还是应该快一点，他说他在路上了，是不是？也许我们该给他发个消息。”龙司轻轻踱步，盯着手机。

“喂，你今天怎么这么没耐心？明智君下课时就已经给晓发了消息了。他很快就会到这的。”杏拍了拍盖在晓脸上的包。“还有你可以试着稍微维护他一下。他是你的朋友。”

嘲讽力强得能刺到晓的后背。就像明智。“我拒绝。”

“别理他。晓和明智喜欢针对彼此。”摩尔加纳透露，但嫉妒这个概念是如此简单，希望事实有这么容易就好了。

在这一刻，晓仅能打出这么多牌——而它们中没有一张是好牌。明智拥有他们正在玩的这一桌，甚至是这一整层——晓也许是世界上最后一位愚者，但他不蠢。

明智可以毁灭他们。龙司，杏，还有摩尔加纳毫无锻炼的力量没有能比得上明智在异世界两年的横冲直撞经验的希望，更别提他在现实世界的关系。而晓——

晓——

晓张开他的手。

他现在所能做的就是等待，随着他们前进，抓住机会。明智上一次没有让他们拯救他，如此骄傲，以至于不能承认他的失败活下去。也许这次会不同。

晓不顾一切地希望这次能不一样。

他沉溺在忧虑中时肯定已经睡过去了，因为没有任何警告地，那已经从他喜欢的时尚眼镜升级到合法的处方眼镜的保护措施被从他脸上拿走。他犯了个错误，睁开眼睛抗议，然后太阳便在他的眼眶中灼烧起双眼，提醒他它的一切光辉与荣耀。为了躲避天空中巨大的死亡火球，他瑟缩了一下，翻了个身，有那么一瞬间，他看到了太阳在视网膜上灼烧出的斑斓印记。然后他想起他正躺在长椅上。

他猛地落下去，和道路亲密接触，毫无美感，伴随着极大的痛苦。

“你还好吗？”那声音听起来像在笑。晓几乎都快忘了它的主人在另一个世界曾几次想杀了他了。

“我觉得我刚刚发现了生命的奥秘。”晓嘀咕。他揉着眼睛，让明智把他调整成坐姿。

摩尔加纳闲逛过来，疑惑地瞥了明智一眼。“……那这是好事，还是件坏事？”

“坏事。”晓回答，扶正了歪在鼻梁上的眼镜。他闭上眼睛，在注意到其中一个镜片上有一道微小划痕时有点生气了。他扫视他的朋友们，让目光落在明智身上，用平淡的表情表达自己的不悦。“你是故意这么做的吗？”晓对地面可太熟悉了。它和在附近的明智有种可疑的关联。

明智勾起嘴角。“我正准备问你同样的问题。我开始觉得你不太灵活了。”

晓就像一只正跑过雏菊地的瞪羚一样优雅，非常感谢。

“我——不，不是不太灵活。根本不是。”他说话结结巴巴，在明智面前他显然退化成了一个三年级学生，试图向老师解释他不知道那些胶水是怎么进入他的鼻子的。

“无所谓了。”他把明智的手从手臂上甩开，双脚着地，艰难地爬起来。“我们现在能出发了吗? ”

“当然，我们走吧。也许我们今天能走得更深一点。”龙司一边说，一边拿出手机，然后被杏抢走，提醒他昨天已经失去了使用导航的权利。

“你昨晚睡过了吗？”明智悄悄靠近晓，与此同时两个金发青少年正在争执。“你看起来很疲惫。”

晓发现自己下意识地在努力让他们间保持一定距离，因为他看见明智皱着眉，首先注意到了。他深吸一口气，咬牙强迫自己放松，压制自己本能的生理反应。这很困难，因为他们即将跨过一道门槛，明智可以在没有人知道的情况下将他们从现实中抹去。

“我也想问你同样的问题。”晓报复说。这是真的——明智挂着眼袋，好像现在商场有一个99% 的折扣，而他是个拿眼袋购物的无可救药的冲动消费者。对于一个渴望总是显得完美的人来说，这几乎是不自然的。

“我承认——我昨晚在想很多事。”一个淡淡的笑浮现在他脸上。晓讨厌——这个笑，或是明智的脸，他不能肯定。

明智是复杂的，所以晓选择两个都讨厌。

“顺带一提——”晓停顿了一会，判断出杏和龙司间的争执才进行到大约半程，甚至摩尔加纳都知道最好就让他们自己吵到精疲力尽为止，看他被飞在头顶的蝴蝶弄得有多兴奋。他开口。“昨晚我出去后，你对老板说了什么？”他在精神上给了自己一次安抚，让声音保持完全冷淡。

明智侧着眼睛看他，看穿了他。“我只是请求了你今天的一点时间。考虑到你应该在放学后马上回家，我觉得这会有帮助。”确实有帮助，但是晓不会感谢他的。明智歪着头，把一只手放在下巴上。“虽然他在一些事情上确实显得有些自以为是。但如果这意味着他会让你放学后呆在家里的话，我觉得没必要纠正他。”

晓用一只手捂住脸。惣治郎认为他在和每一个他带回来的女孩约会的时候就已经够糟糕的了。现在根据他那天早上不幸的谈话，他会怀疑每一个人。这段对话他短时间内是不会去回想了。

晓呼气，强迫自己集中。

异世界。

鸭志田的殿堂。

不要惨死。

这些都优先于惣治郎对晓持续且令人尴尬的约会习惯的永无止境的好奇。那段惣次郎确信自己在和双叶秘密交往的噩梦至今仍萦绕在他的心上。

_集中_ 。好。

“晓，那个应用有出现在你手机上吗？”明智问。这就说到点子上了，因为——没有，应用甚至在他被带进异世界后也没有出现。

他眨眨眼睛。“没有。”当需要掩饰慌张时，说得越少，就越好。

明智哼了一声，看着杏和龙司为谁能按下按钮扭打在一起。“真奇怪，我觉得你在昨天之后肯定会有的。”

摩尔加纳从盯着他的蝴蝶的恍惚中清醒过来。“我对这款应用了解不多，但如果要我根据我所知道的来推测的话，它可能只会出现在那些已经觉醒，或者即将觉醒persona的人的手机上。”

“这意味着，晓目前缺乏这种潜力? ”明智的眉毛以某奇怪的方式微微皱起来，晓认为这代表他惊讶又尤其好奇。

晓克制住纠正这些错误，告诉他们这个应用是哪来的冲动。

“我不知道，我只是猜测。但这是有可能的。”摩尔加纳叹了口气。晓把他拼命忽视的冲动藏在思绪之后。“他们今天花的时间比以往更长。这次我会带我们进去——这附近没人，完美。”

晓闭上眼睛，进入异世界的微妙感觉席卷了他，他脑中的冲动变化成致命的利爪，抓挠他的头骨。他做了个鬼脸。他们靠近这座隐约可见的城堡，通过不怎么隐秘的路口进入，而他落后于其他人一步。明智填补了晓的沉默，一个接一个提出问题，从来没有对摩尔加纳给他的不完整答案满意过。晓没有去管。这有点像一个梦，回到认知世界——回到鸭志田的殿堂。每样东西都有不太对劲的地方——从他走过的地板上无缝的格子图案，到原始石墙过于光滑的纹理，再到头顶枝形吊灯上烛光的亮度，在几乎没有温暖光线的情况下不知为何照亮了整个房间。

他用手指毫无痛苦地掐灭了桌上一支孤独蜡烛的火焰，仅仅是为了看它自己重新点燃。

“晓，你怎么想？”杏问。

嗡嗡声收工离开了他的脑袋，他的注意力回到了他的朋友们身上。杏正一边沉思一边打量明智，审视他的新装束，那一定是他们进去后才出现的。晓无法抑制自己的笑容，而明智的眼睛闪了一下，仿佛是在邀请他大笑，然后承担后果。

这个混蛋可能会比平时点更多的咖啡。或者把他推下楼梯。明智是那种要么做到底要么干脆不做的人。

“认真的吗？”永不会恐惧的龙司靠在墙上寻求支撑，因为一直在大笑，他几乎说不出话来。“你就穿成这个鬼样？”

“这只是他反叛意志的体现。”摩尔加纳解释，他的耳朵向后缩，听起来更可疑了。

晓不知道有哪种反叛意志会让人穿得像18世纪的欧洲皇室，但是他也知道明智真正的服装是什么样子的。他至少一定是有抱着让自己看起来尽可能不具威胁的想法想象出这件衣服的样子的。

这招奏效了。

不算面具。晓敢肯定，要是不留下严重的伤疤或者失去一只眼睛，他就不可能在头撞比赛中赢过明智。

杏站在那里，一只手放在臀部上，得出了结论。“差点就过头了，但你成功让它看起来很适合你。”她面带赞许的微笑，竖起大拇指。龙司和身后的摩尔加纳交换了一个怀疑的视线。晓听她说过，一个有魅力的人穿什么都好看，所以他没在她的话上花太多时间。

他保留了自己的意见。杏是怪盗团的时尚达人。晓的时尚嗜好是黑色。只有黑色。黑色配什么都好看。红色？当然，这是一个伟大的强调色。白色？可以。更多的黑色？

总是如此。

他走过去，表演了一次对明智服装的欣赏——从红色披肩上的金色肩章、金色带扣的纽扣、突出的 A（当然是金色的)饰带，到他简单白色裤子的下摆。“我有点觉得被你们排除在外了。”晓在结束观察时说。“把你的披肩借给我，这样我就能融入你们了。”

明智拽了拽肩膀上的红布，歉意地笑了笑：“好像缝在上面了。”

“真丢人。”晓叹了口气，同时摘下眼镜，在他发现之前抹去眼睛里的优越感。

“哇哦，嘿，让我看看你！”杏在话音未落时便夺去了晓的眼镜，只剩下晓的手呆呆悬在空中。“哇哦哦哦哦——”她一边说，一边倾身靠过来，直到一个令人不适的近距离。

“你在干嘛？”龙司问。

“看看他的脸！”杏和他分开，指着困惑的晓。

晓后退了一点，明智这时投来了说不清是询问还是疑惑的一瞥，最终晓把这默认成对他的非难。明智交叉双臂，嘲讽地扬起眉毛。

真没用。明智永远都不会知道晓那天装在马克杯里的咖啡了。

“怎么了? ”摩尔加纳问道，他看起来已经准备好把晓的脸完全挠下来了，如果这能让杏注意到他半秒钟的话。

“他一直把一张好看的脸藏在这玩意下面! ”她挥舞着眼镜，强调自己的观点，然后把它戴到自己的脸上。晓不得不承认，她戴起来比他好看多了。这肯定是另一个有魅力的人穿什么都好看的例子。“它甚至不是真的眼镜! ”

“他看起来和我一样。”龙司叹了口气。

“我现在能把它拿回来了吗？”晓伸手去够眼镜，杏蹦跳着跑开了。

“不不，我是在帮你。

“于是就偷走我的眼镜？”

“你的颊骨很漂亮——用这副超大的眼镜遮住它简直是在犯罪。”

晓想指出，他确实是个罪犯。

“我喜欢我的眼镜。”他说。这差不多是社会可以接受的在公共场合戴面具的唯一方式，它还将流行的“你看起来很累”的评论发生率降低了约90% 。要是明智知道就好了。

“我们是到这来开时装秀的，还是来偷走鸭志田的心的？”

龙司跺着脚往前走去，把晓和杏推向门口，他们的小插曲结束了。杏把眼镜挂在她的紧身衣上，在她的乳沟之间。

晓喜欢有人拉着他的手腕，他明智地决定暂时投降。

“等等——站住。”在他们离开房间之前，摩尔加纳跳到了他们面前。“代号！我们要给他们取代号！”

“代号? ”明智的愉悦度似乎正在以指数级增长。每次晓看向他，他的笑容都显得更加灿烂，更不像伪装。

“对。我是Skull，她是Panther，而他是Mona。”龙司详细说明。

“没有代号，我们就不可能成为合格的怪盗。”摩尔加纳坚持。

“啊哈。所以你们主要是根据外表起的代号。”明智说。

晓有几个他想提议给明智的代号。没有一个能算得上赞美。

“所以你的代号可能应该是一种鸟？你的面具有点像鸟喙。”杏插话。

“我觉得比起鸟，更像是瘟疫医生。”晓低声嘀咕。他想知道如果他提议“Black Death”这个代号，明智会变得有多可疑。很可能是非常级别的。

明智轻笑着，无视了晓。

“好吧，如果我们要选一种鸟的话，我自己想叫‘Crow’。”跟上次一样。晓想知道这样会不会显得很可疑。“至于晓……”他停顿了一下，摆出了沉思的表情。晓在他的注视下坐立不安，出于反射去推他的眼镜，在手指碰到鼻梁时变得恼怒不已。

“他还没有自己的persona，所以也许我们应该一会再说？”龙司建议。

“我们无法得知他什么时候会觉醒，所以我们现在就应该想一个。不一定要根据他的服装。”摩尔加纳的声音很焦虑。

杏思考着，把一根手指按在脸上。“这个怎么样——”

“Joker。”明智神秘地笑着。“他的代号是Joker。”比起提议，他更像是在陈述。他就像杏几分钟前做的那样，身体前倾靠过来，灯光打在他的头发上。他靠得太近了，这让晓觉得不舒服。“毕竟，他似乎认为自己很有趣。”

如果晓还在他是否怀疑明智记得所有事情的赌桌上——所有的赌注都没了，因为晓现在他妈的正式开始怀疑了。

“我很好笑。”晓说，一心保持他的呼吸平稳缓慢，与此同时他想知道明智的眼睛是总是看起来那么红，还是那只是灯光的作用。他确保他的手在颤抖的时候正藏在口袋里。如果一个人死在认知世界——一个不受现实限制的地方——会发生什么？那会导致真实的死亡吗？“你总是会笑。”或者会进行一次穿越时空？

“你有种让我发笑的可怕能力。”明智承认。“到底是来自你本身，还是因为我待在你身边还有待商榷。”

晓用一只手穿过头发，让它留在他的脖子后面。“如果你只是想嘲笑我，你应该给我起个像Jester或者Clown的代号。”

“我们还没决定呢。”他说，声音俏皮悦耳，但在晓听起来，它像一次警告的枪声。明智的眼睛扫过他的脸，寻找一些他找不到的东西，因为晓可能在控制偶尔颤抖的手上存在困难，但他的脸曾让他赢下过许多次扑克游戏。明智终于后退一步，带着他标志性的微笑转向其他人。“有人对Joker这个代号有异议吗? ”

没有明智盯着他导致的压力让他呼吸得更容易了，但是很难忘记他还在明智的地盘上。不可否认，明智似乎知道什么，但不知怎地，他变得更不可信了。

晓认为这是个人问题，因为现在的危险信号比参加共产游行时还多，但他还是不愿承认。

“我不知道为什么，但这的确有点适合他。”杏说。

“对，我得说——就是这样。”龙司咧嘴笑着补充。

摩尔加纳抿紧嘴，尾巴无规律地摇摆，好像在考虑什么。“这样……嗯，没什么。所以Crow和Joker，对吗？我想这意味着你们正式成为队伍的一员了。Joker，你必须让我们来对付阴影，因为你没有人格面具，所以你现在就守在我们后方，注意周围。我们通常会试着躲开大多数阴影，但不会总是这样。我们会尽量找到一种更简单的战斗方法，所以你可以看看我们在做的事，然后为以后做准备。我们也可以见识一下Crow的本事！”

“我不会让你们失望的。”明智抚平他已经够完美的外衣，他行动起来，打开通往大厅的门。

晓的手攀在光滑石墙上，他们爬过走廊，寻找一些容易下手的猎物。他半期待着明智能在几乎没有擦伤的情况下解决他们发现的两只皮克希，但似乎明智把自己伪装得很好，假装自己只强到能让其他人刚好对他印象深刻的程度，因为他召唤了比晓记忆中更弱的罗宾汉，第一次进攻时打出了一次暴击。

战斗结束后，当明智沐浴在其他人的赞美中时，他的笑容中有些丑陋的东西。一些高高在上的东西。晓转过身，站上皮克希消失的地方，伸出手沿着路触摸红地毯，想知道它们死后会去哪里。和它的毛绒外表相反，地毯摸起来很暖和，感觉像精致的丝绸。

“它们就像这样消失了，真疯狂，不是吗？”龙司一瘸一拐走向他，他的腿已经不听使唤了。“说实话，这一切都很疯狂。我第一次到这来的时候，我全程都觉得自己快疯了。那时会说话的猫摩尔加纳是我唯一的同伴，这对我没有任何帮助。然后杏在几天后加入了队伍，她要把我逼疯了，我被她烦到再也不能思考这些事。有更多男人在这里让我感觉好多了。”

晓站起身，笑了起来。“我在战斗中帮不上很多忙，但杏变得太活跃时我可以试试救你出来。”

龙司歪着嘴，笑着。“谢了老兄。我想她还是有点生气，因为我一开始想让她离开这里。这地方不安全——我只是不想让她受伤。但现在我很高兴她在这里，如果没有她，我可能已经死了两次了。

“拜托，Skull。我到现在为止已经救了你不幸的小命至少十次了。”杏面带灿烂的笑容，说。她从背后悄悄接近，出其不意撞了龙司一下。“但我原谅你的混蛋行为了。只是别再试图阻止我了。”

“相信我，”龙司脱口而出，“我不会的。”

晓希望这就意味着他们已经休战了，因为他们争执时，晓的什么东西总会被打坏。

“我必须承认，”明智说，这时他和摩尔加纳一起加入了队伍，“这结束的真是有点快了。不像我记忆中撞见的第一只阴影那么糟。我认为这次我可以帮上大家的忙了。”

“别得意忘形了，Crow，”摩尔加纳开口，站到了晓的右边，“这些都是小角色。从现在开始阴影只会变得越来越强。”

明智看起来得到了应有的惩罚，他尴尬地笑了笑，挠了挠脸。

“哦，对了。”龙司翻遍全身，然后拿出一把塞在腰带里的枪。晓认出那是他帮龙司买到的几把模型枪中的一把。龙司把枪递给晓，期间不熟练地把枪口对准了明智，后者退缩了一下，晓不得不忍住笑意。“这玩意在这里能像真枪一样运作，所以如果有东西想靠近我们，就拿这个打爆它。”

“谢了。”晓说，已经熟练地检查起弹匣和保险了。

“你用枪似乎非同寻常地自如。”明智评价。这真是——五十步笑百步。

“你用你带的那把玩具光剑似乎不寻常地自如，但我不打算说什么。”晓反击说，他向下瞄准大厅，检查瞄准器。明智用手臂掩着咳嗽，掩饰自己的不适。现在晓永远都会把他想象成那种小时候拿着假剑到处乱砍的孩子了，还配有音效和英雄台词。“我以前经常和朋友一起玩生存游戏。”晓说的话仍然模棱两可。“如果你需要我打什么东西，尽管告诉我。我从不失手。”

“挺有自信的，你最好不会。”摩尔加纳说。晓咧嘴一笑，把枪塞在腰后，想着要不要去买或者做一个便宜的枪套，然后和岩井就子弹的价格达成一笔交易。

他的手正渴望一把匕首。

他不习惯退到后方，让别人来做更辛苦的工作，但他可以利用这个机会去监视明智。他们溜到岗哨后面，爬上橼条，总之大量地又跑又跳，这让晓前所未有地频繁喘不过气。明智似乎在通过占据领头位置填补合格领导人的空缺，和放慢脚步不断回头看晓，确保他还在那间犹豫不决。

或者只是想确认晓不准备用枪打他。

你也有今天。

晓选择用手指向他开枪，明智不知道该作何反应时脸上的表情是无价的，然后他把头扭向前方。

晓希望他的脖子因此拉伤。

在他们无法避开阴影时晓得到的几次乱射机会与他在这地方发现的大量战利品之中，他觉得成为多余的那个变得没那么糟了。作为领导者，他从来没有那么多时间去寻找他可以带回来卖掉或者使用的乱七八糟的东西，但现在没什么可以阻止他了。

好吧，明智除外。当晓离队伍太远时，他飞快地改道过来，然后进行他丢掉在晓身上能找到的每一点垃圾的爱好。晓感觉自己像一只因为坏习惯被喷了水的家猫。

做出永远不要把这个形容告诉明智的选择很容易。惣治郎在咖啡馆里有几个喷雾瓶，他几乎不需要亲自启发任何人。

他们到达了第一个安全小屋，他把自己陷进了他看见的第一把椅子里。

“你感觉怎么样？”摩尔加纳问，随着他的靠近，他的爪子踩在地板上发出的啪嗒声变得越来越大。“你比其他人更容易累一点，因为你没有人格面具，但你应该会没事的，因为你没有参加战斗。”摩尔加纳跳上桌子，在这个过程中不知怎地用尾巴扫到了晓的脸。

晓靠在椅背上，抬起头，几乎要把头扭下来。“我只是因为生病才不舒服。”他拿出他的马克杯，说。咖啡是凉的，但那是因为他用了就该加冰的泡法。无论是人格面具使用还是其他方面，晓都是异世界的专家。

杏扑通一声坐在他身边，抓住机会伸展双臂。“如果你需要休息，那就告诉我们。我已经习惯有一个枪手在背后了，所以我需要你做好战斗的准备！”

“她这么说是因为她射击的时候从来打不中目标。”龙司避开了预备瞄准他肩膀的手，但在他找了把椅子坐下时没能避开踩他的脚。

“闭嘴，你也没好到哪去。”

“至少我知道要瞄准。”龙司说。他的脚又被踩了一下。“对了，哥们，你真的从不失手。即使你经常藏在范围外也是如此。有时候站在他们面前我也打不中。”

晓努力不把咖啡喷在龙司挂着凄凉表情的脸上。

“如果Joker一直跟着队伍，而不是落在后面然后不得不跑步跟上，他可能会变得更不容易疲劳一点？”明智坐在晓的对面，盯得晓心里发毛，看似爽朗地说。

晓陷进座位中，移动一堆书用来阻止目光接触。

摩尔加纳用一个很不必要的回旋踢踢开了他的临时盾牌。晓会沮丧，可他无条件地爱着摩尔加纳，并能立刻原谅他的过错。“你懂的，我也一直在盯着你。你需要我来提醒你这地方对普通人来说格外危险吗？”

晓知道语言无法成功地保护自己，所以他翻开了包，里面散落着各种各样的小物件，包括但不限于叉子，勺子，刀子和烛台。

“我认识一个会向我买这些垃圾的人。我想我们可以用多出来的钱买些补给品。我发现了一些宝箱。就只是放在够不到的地方，完全无害，几乎没有掩饰过，求着我拿走它。我为你们打开了它们。”他一边说，一边扔给摩尔加纳一把新弹弓，并把其他的一些东西扔到桌子上。

“你发现这些东西就放在附近？我面对阴影太紧张了，其他东西我都没注意到。”龙司拿起一个裸体女人形状的烛台，凑近仔细看了看。

“好吧，我受不了了，我一定要问。”杏站了起来，把手重重放在桌子上。“Joker，你是因为偷东西被捕的吗？”

“哦哦，那样就完全说得通了！”龙司补充，他沉浸在自己的世界里，然后也站了起来。“这就是为什么你很擅长潜行！有的时候就算你就在那，我也注意不到你！”晓想告诉他擅长潜行的人大概是不会因为偷东西被抓的。

“那只是因为你傻。”摩尔加纳假装用弹弓射龙司，后者飞快地弯腰闪避。“我就从来不会看丢他。”

“我从一个可靠的消息来源那里听说，他实际上就是因为偷窃被捕的。”明智添油加醋，他趴在桌子上，用手托着下巴，狡黠地笑了。

晓喝了一大口咖啡。他希望明智能闻到它，知道他错过了什么，因为这太他妈好喝了。

“我就知道。”杏宣布，带着得意的笑容跌坐回到她的椅子上。

晓几乎要去纠正她，然后他注意到某个特别重要的东西不见了。

“Panther，我的眼镜在哪?”

杏眨眨眼睛，往下看，找遍全身，一声轻微而惊讶的“哦”从嘴边溜了出来。晓从来没穿过紧身衣，但他非常肯定那没有太多的空间让东西掉进去。她开始看起来有点紧张了，她勉强地笑了笑，然后改变了应对策略。

“Joker，你都要被开除了，还在担心你的假眼镜?”她看起来很不赞同他。

“你要给我买副新的。”

“我会给你买副更好的。”

晓放弃了。 

这天他们前进得更深了一点，杏和摩尔加纳耗尽了精力。没有治疗者也就意味着无法前进。

他想到涩谷去卖掉他攒下的垃圾，但明智认为今天是个跟踪晓并和他回家的好日子。晓只是想泡几个小时的澡，然后去床上睡觉，或者在澡堂睡过去。他想象着这将会是一个没有痛苦的死亡。闻起来像艾蒿的没有痛苦的死亡。

“你没有工作吗？作业呢？”在走进咖啡馆之前，晓问。“社交呢？ ”他没有为明智开门。

明智毫不费力地在门关上之前穿了过去。“其实都有。接下来的几天我会很忙，所以我恐怕有一段时间不能集合了。但是我肯定我每天晚上可以来卢布朗喝一杯。”

“麻烦不要。”

他的钱包撑不住的。

明智笑得好像他不是那个吸干了晓的生存意志的吸血鬼。

“嗨，老板。”晓抱怨着，让摩尔加纳跳下来讨要食物。“我马上就下来。”他扶着扶手，把自己抬上楼梯，进入阁楼，补充道。他的肌肉在不顺从地尖叫。

他的房间准确地表现了世界末日后的囤积者的房间会是什么样，晓没有费力去打扫过，而是在惣治郎留下的一堆堆垃圾上稳步添加了自己的各种垃圾。任何侵入这里，试图接近他的僵尸肯定会在第十次被就横在地板中间，靠着旧丙烷罐和鬼知道装了什么的麻袋的梯子绊倒后，倒在致命的头部威胁下。两个悬挂的灯泡一闪一闪，他把包里的东西倒在沙发上，扬起了一团团灰尘，落进了他的头发里。

他抓起一件换洗的衣服，忍住不要爬上床，然后假装自己再也不存在。他这么做只是为了避免明智上楼来找他，并根据这个房间的现状批评他。他已经被摩尔加纳骂够了。

他挡开了几张挂在脸部高度的蜘蛛网，然后走下楼。

他走到最后一级阶梯，发现惣治郎和明智在看着他下楼，然后扭过了头，他们俩都努力装出没有趁他在楼上时谈论他的样子。

惣治郎清了清嗓子，晓感觉他快疯了，因为明智正带着一只被惹恼的蜜獾紧咬着他的脚后跟那样的执着，不停地侵入他的生活——他还是不知道为什么。

晓费力地走到柜台前坐下，发现摩尔加纳的脸迷失在了一个深盘子里的某处，盘子里装的东西看起来比晓平常吃的好多了。

“打算去澡堂吗? ” 惣治郎问，冲他挂在包上的换洗衣服点了点头。

“是的，我很可能要在那儿呆一会儿。如果我明天早上还没回来，你可以拿我走得很安详来安慰自己。”

惣治郎翻了翻白眼。“看这里。”他把咖啡馆的钥匙扔在柜台上。“我不会用今年剩下的时间每晚都把你关起来了。只是别再做危险的事了。”

“不做危险的事。明白了。”晓抓起钥匙。钥匙在他手里冰冷又熟悉。“谢谢。”

“先别谢我，我这么做是在和我更合理的判断唱反调。”

“嗯，你知道吗——合理的判断来自经验，而经验来自错误的判断。”

惣治郎在脸上用粗体大写字母表达了他的想法。晓假装对冰箱上的彩色磁铁感兴趣。他总是忘记惣治郎还没有真的喜欢上他。

“你的父母是怎么和你打交道的? ”惣治郎转过身去搅炉子上的锅，好奇道。

他们不和我打交道。晓没说话。

“那么，”明智来分散注意力了，“为什么你看起来像刚从坟墓里爬出来? ”他问，从晓的夹克上扯下一块蜘蛛网。

“明智，你很懂坟墓吗? 我以为你是侦探，不是考古学家。”

“哈哈。”明智转了转眼睛，似乎有点不好意思，但他又像正期待着这个似的。“不愧是Joker，是不是? ”

“要是他现在能讲真正的笑话，而不是把我逼疯就好了.……”惣治郎抱怨。

晓抓住了这个机会。“树枝上的两只乌鸦叫什么? ”茫然的目光。甚至摩尔加纳也从舔他的空碗中抽出时间，抬起头来。“谋杀未遂（一群乌鸦=murder，两只乌鸦没到一群=attempted murder）。”当没有人回答时，他说。他承认他有点自命不凡了。明智看起来缺乏兴趣，但他笑着摇了摇头，所以晓会把这当作一次胜利。

如果明智在公共场合丢出“Joker”这个词，晓就以牙还牙。

惣治郎咯咯地笑了几声。“还不错，再来一个。

晓一边思考，一边用手指敲着柜台。“爱情就像代数。你总是看着你的X，然后试着找到Y。”（X=ex前任，Y=why）

这次惣治郎发自内心地笑出了声。晓稍微振作了一点，并对自己保证不会再让他这么难过了。明智以安静的方式笑着，这意味着他有被逗笑，但不会屈尊承认这一点。

“为什么稻草人升职了? ”

“为什么? ”惣治郎问，从锅里舀出咖喱放进两个碗里。

“他在自己的领域做得出色（outstanding the field）。”晓势不可挡。

“好了，好了。我想我已经完成今天的笑话配额了。” 惣治郎说，仍然在笑着。

晓发出抗议的声音。“再来一个。我之前试图在十个双关语内逗一个朋友笑（within ten puns）。遗憾的是，十没有双关语。”

“你知道，当你说到双关语的时候，一切就结束了。”惣治郎说。

“为什么这个视力有点问题的人会掉到井（well）里? 他看不清（could't see that well）。”

惣治郎叹了口气，但他还没生气。

“我的女朋友和我说，我不能再表现得像个火烈鸟了，所以我不得不强烈反对她。（put my foot down）”

惣治郎恳切地对明智求教: “你怎么会乐意和他打交道呢? ”

明智用手挡住了他的笑容，但是晓选择相信这是为了控制住他克制不住的笑声。

“明智认为我很有趣。”晓替他回答。

“你的笑话糟透了。”摩尔加纳说，从近处的椅子上批评他。

“摩尔加纳说我的笑话是最棒的。”

“我没有，老板，别相信他。”

“你能不假思索地说出这么多，我真的很佩服。”明智说，潜台词是，明智会认为去记住它们中的任何一个都是浪费时间。晓忍住没有吹嘘自己能继续说几个小时，因为惣治郎很可能会拉开一卷胶带作为警告。

“这是与生俱来的。”晓稍微吹嘘了一下，因为他认为这是他应得的。

当惣治郎把两碗咖喱放在他们面前时，他的态度比平时好了许多。

明智明白了食物是惣治郎给他准备的，他睁大了眼睛。“哦，这——”

“就当是你今天把这家伙带离我身边的谢礼。”惣治郎说，但毫无感染力。

晓可能对此有话想说，但是他正忙着看自己一次能咀嚼多少食物。事实证明，当他把一整个下午的时间都花在攀爬某人心中的城堡上时，咖啡并不足以支撑他。

明智变得面无表情，似乎有什么东西掠过了他的脸，然后他又立刻回到了友好的状态。“说真的，我和他在一起很开心，他是个很有趣的伙伴。但还是要谢谢你。”

晓在无效的咀嚼后，强迫食物进入他的喉咙。“他朝我的头扔石头。”晓在窒息的状态下告诉惣治郎，然后喝完了一杯水。

“是他活该吗？”惣治郎漫不经心地问明智。

“哦，当然。”明智露出了叛徒的微笑，向晓眨眨眼。

晓被水呛到，摩尔加纳跳到晓的背上“帮忙”，让事情变得更糟了。

他不知道这是怎么发生的，他在不知情的情况下彻底被引诱进了明智精心设计的无法逃脱的陷阱里，因为惣治郎就站在那里，进行裁决。他管得太多了。他本来可以说不，但是明智开始自怨自艾起来，这成功骗到了惣治郎，而如果晓不同意的话，他将永远都没机会知道后果了

这就是他对他是怎么和明智一起出现在澡堂的解释。

如果说他学到了什么，那就是明智在自己愿意变得多讨人厌这件事上是没有底线的。

“从来没机会去澡堂，是不是？”晓说，“总想着要试一下，但一直不想一个人去？”他尽可能地下沉，而不让水淹到鼻子，对不透明的水心怀感激。晓有时会被其他人指责过于喜欢裸着，但就算这样他还是有些东西不想和潜在的敌人分享。如果有本书规定了如何对付宿敌的话，第一条规则很可能是“不要把你自己暴露给他们”，字母全部大写。可能还有几个感叹号。“即使在水池里加入过量的艾蒿也说服不了你，明智。”

明智轻轻地笑着。“谢谢你带我过来。说实话，因为我们早些时候的探索，我一直觉得有点累了，但我已经能感觉到我的肌肉开始放松下来了。我之后可能会尽量多来这里。”

“拜托不要。”

明智笑得更厉害了一点。晓决定无视他，然后享受自己的泡澡时间。无论明智认为他感觉多不好，对晓都没有影响，因为他已经当了一星期家里蹲，他的肌肉似乎已经和感冒私奔了。可能就算他被推下山疼痛也不会再加剧了。非要说的话，那可能会像一次免费的按摩。

他往下沉了一点。如果他只闭上眼睛几分钟，应该是不会有事的。水的温暖是塞壬引他入眠的呼唤，但他抵抗得住。

他抵抗不住。

他几乎喝了一大口水，然后坐直了。他突然彻底清醒了。他环顾四周，确保没人看见。

没人注意到他。甚至明智也没有。

明智就像晓刚刚那样跌倒了，双眼朦胧，下巴松弛，是溺水身亡的理想人选。也许明智没有想一直来烦他，也许他最后还是需要这么干。

也许只有当明智似乎一直在他身边打转的时候，晓才会变得难以置信地自负。

“晓，你在想什么？”明智问，把话说出口时没有调动任何一块不必要的肌肉。“我注意到你有个可怕的习惯，从来不说出你的真实想法，而我非常想知道你脑子里真正在考虑的是什么事。”他的声音比平时更低，安静得澡堂另一边的几个老人都听不见。

“那我想我们是同一个豆荚里的两颗豆子，因为你也是一样的。”晓说。

明智爆发出笑声，勾起嘴角，进一步垂下眼睑。“你又开始了，转移话题，试图回避问题。如果你真的想玩这个游戏，你会发现我很顽强。”

晓重新回到了之前的位置，深深吸了一口气。艾蒿的气味离晓认为的令人愉悦的味道还差得远，但是他已经能把它与放松联系起来了，它在让他平静下来上做得很好。

“你想知道什么? ”他敢于冒险。他又闭上了眼睛，但他能听到水流的变化，这足以让他得知明智很可能在看着他，对晓的默许感到惊讶。

“啊。那……好吧，我尤其想听听你对最近发生的事的看法，但我不认为这是适合进行这种谈话的时候或地点。”

“不，很可能不是。”晓看着那几个老头，赞同。“但我不反对换个时间聊聊这些。”

“我很期待。”

“还有别的事吗？”晓觉得自己慷慨大方。

“是的。除了你喜欢恶作剧和动物，我真的不太了解你。”

晓轻蔑地哼了一声。“所以你注意到我最喜欢摩尔加纳了。”

“非常喜欢。他是唯一一个你不会捉弄的人，而每次他爬到你背上，我都会替你觉得痛——那些爪子可不短。”明智听起来有点不安。

“对，我需要和他就这件事聊聊。”

“所以，来栖晓——你是谁？”明智问。

如果他以前听过的话，这会是个很有深度的问题。

“你能不能把范围缩小一点？”

“我想这不会有什么坏处的。跟我说说你的家庭。他们会把你送到东京，和一个甚至和你没有血缘关系，也从未见过的人住在一起，这让我觉得很奇怪。”

在晓给他第二次机会的时候直奔私人问题，是不是？他早该发现的。他考虑自己的选择。家庭对明智来说是个重要的词，因为他从来没有真正拥有过——更糟的是，他还被每个可以自称和他有那种联系的人抛弃了。晓认为他已经知道关于明智的所有事了，那就只能公平地分享自己的事了。

“我父母离婚了。我和我爸住在一起，但我假期经常和我妈一起过。我没有亲的和堂的兄弟姐妹。”他说。

“那你的父母呢？他们是怎么回事？”明智问。

“你是要概括版的，还是要一部小说？”

明智撇了撇嘴。“概括的，拜托了。水让我很难集中注意了。”

晓轻轻拨开一片漂浮的艾蒿。“说真的，这是个老套的故事。我爸是个上了年纪的上班族；生命中的大部分时间都在存钱，等他准备过上舒服的退休生活时，他发现关乎自己人生的事什么都没做。我妈是他工作时遇到的漂亮实习生。他挥霍金钱吸引她，然后砰的一下，就结婚了。我在九个月之后出生了。她那时只有二十岁。我七岁左右的时候，她遇见了某个人，然后意识到她依然年轻漂亮，还在她人生的黄金时期，于是离开了我爸。”

“我最后一次得到她的消息，她正在巴哈马群岛的某个地方乘船旅行，多亏了她现在约会的那个人的银行账户。她所有的社交媒体账号都加了我，但大多数时候她只是发给我一些照片，告诉我她玩得多开心，并提醒她所有的朋友她是一个母亲。”

晓猛地睁开眼睛，用手指弹开水。“我大声说出来时听起来更糟了。”他笑了笑。

“大部分事都是这样。”明智确认道。“那么，你和你父亲关系好吗？”

“你真的在试图从我这里挖掘出最初的故事，不是吗？”

“抱歉。你比你自己吹嘘的有趣得多。”

晓闻言皱起眉，瞥了一眼明智，发现明智在全神贯注地看他。“不知道你发现了什么这么有趣，但如果你真的想知道的话——不，我和我爸关系不是很好。他仍在全职工作，结束后喜欢和他的酒友出去。他很可能会持续工作，直到他倒下。”

“你被逮捕的时候他们是什么反应？”

晓讨厌谈论自己。这是最糟的。他宁愿明智继续对他喋喋不休。

“我妈对这事只是一笑而过，说这听起来像是我真的有在享受生活。我爸沉声发表了令人失望的演说，并不在意真正发生了什么，只是希望这事能尽快平息下来，这样他就可以回去工作了。”

“你说他不在乎‘真正发生了什么’，这是什么意思？”

晓呻吟道。“不要再问我私人问题了。问我我最喜欢哪首歌，或者别的什么。”

明智咂舌，但这足以让晓得知他顺从了。“好吧，晓，你最喜欢哪首歌？”

“我怎么知道。”

明智又爆发出笑声，然后放弃了。“从你这里得到答案就像拔牙，不是吗？”他扭了扭脖子，停下来去思考什么事。“但这真的不会让你烦恼，不是吗？”

“什么？”

“就是你和你的家人不亲近？”明智问。“按你说的，本该成为你生命中最重要的人的人们似乎往往对你漠不关心。你是怎么如此乐观地看待的？你不觉得你理应得到更好的吗？你怎么不生气呢？”

晓思考了这个问题很久，压抑自己不假思索作出回应的本能。明智真的不畏惧问问题，而大多数人都试图避免这么做，就像在午夜的黑暗中一片漆黑、微微开着的壁橱门，低喃着密语，只是羞于被听到。

“我想——”他开口。明智有点震惊，可能没有想到会得到回答。“我猜根本原因是——”他笑了笑。“真的，只是——”他揉了揉脸。“这并不是说我不会烦恼。有时我会看着其他家庭，希望我的家庭能像他们一样。我只是……”晓后知后觉地发现这从来就不是关于他的问题，真的不是。这是明智在通过晓寻找对自己的答案。

所以他不再解释自己，而是抓住机会。

“如果我从生活中学到什么话，那就是你永远不应该让别人来决定你的价值。这能让你接受你本不能接受的事。”

明智不是一本打开的书，但是在他的眼睛后有什么东西在撞击着，燃烧着。他的眉毛和嘴唇微微地抽动，试图保持面无表情，然后他放弃了。他转过头去，稍稍向下沉入了水中。

晓不知道该拿情绪化的明智怎么办，所以他回去享受泡在水中的感觉，尽量不去想任何事。

他们持续一言不发了很长时间。

从他在第二次人生中第一次遇到明智起，已经过了一周半了。

这根本没多久。

他想知道第一次事情本该是如何发展的。

“我想感谢你之前的诚实，”当他们分道扬镳的时候，明智说，“我问那些问题是很失礼的，尤其是考虑到我们认识彼此的时间才这么短。”

晓耸了耸肩，希望明智能放弃正式的演说。“这不正是你问我的原因吗？想了解我？你还没说过有关你自己的任何事，当然，除了你是个多么聪明又出色的侦探。”

明智的脸上浮现出一丝笑容，他转向另一个方向，看着地面，试着隐藏这一点。“换个时间。”

“请你也换个地方。澡堂应该是拿来独处和沉思的地方。”

明智笑了，这让晓措手不及，因为这听起来是那么轻松——他其他所有的笑声要么听起来像假的，要么就像要挣脱他的声带一样。

“那就喝杯咖啡吧，怎么样？”

“只要你自己付钱。”

明智装作在思考。“我想我可以做出牺牲。”

“哦，我的天，真是个殉道者。”

明智仍然在继续训练自己的目光，让它落在地面上，但他在徘徊着，好像他在拖延时间，好像他不想离开。

“明智？”

“嗯？”他最后抬头。

“什么东西是橙色的，叫起来像鹦鹉（parrot）？”明智看起来勉强被逗笑了，他示意晓继续，晓能感觉到笑容在自己的脸上扩大，“胡萝卜（carrot）。”

“回家吧，晓。你显然需要休息。别以为我没看见你差点溺在澡堂里。”

“我敢肯定那只是你的幻觉。高温有时会导致那种事。海市蜃楼，或者别的什么。”晓轻率地摆摆手。

“你就抱着这种想法随便自我安慰吧，”他转身要离开，但突然停下来了。“晓，你介意我再问一个问题吗？”

“我知道你无论如何都会问的。”然后再问五个。

明智转过身来面对他，摆出迷人的表情。晓打赌，如果他努力眯起眼睛，他就能看到那些闪光了。“你最后还是明白了。”明智说。晓希望自己戴上眼镜，因为那样的话，明智就有可能没看到也许会导致晓眼中一半的毛细血管爆裂的那个世纪白眼。“APP出现在你的手机上了吗? ”

晓做了个鬼脸，大拇指滑过他的所有APP。“没有，还是没有。”

明智皱起眉，用足够燃起一小团火的热情盯着一个垃圾桶。“奇怪。也许在觉醒人格面具之前，这真的不会发生? ”他在晓声说话。但是如果晓愿意的话，他可以把偷听作为职业。明智把注意力放回了晓身上。“我想这不重要，因为我们还是可以带你一起去。”

晓看着脚下的影子。“是啊。”

明智的视线现在集中在他身上了，他有点担心明智决定在自己的头发上练习他引燃火焰的能力。明智想说什么，但他停住了，他看着晓，好像他是一个没有答案的密码。

“很晚了。”明智退缩了，中断了他的所有思路。“当我知道我有空的时候，我会给大家发信息的。”

“行。”晓说。明智还是没有离开，只是站在那里，看起来好像忘了什么重要的东西，还想不起来那是什么。晓脚尖点地，希望他知道自己应该做什么，或者至少知道发生了什么。“什么东西（what）有四个字，有时（sometimes）是九个字，但从来不（never）是五个字。”

明智干巴巴地看了他一眼，最后转身了。“晚安，晓。”

“我没在提问题。”晓说，提高了音量，好让明智离开时刚好能听到。

他抓住了明智听到的那个瞬间，因为他绊了一下脚，然后轻轻摇了摇头。

晓决定至少一个月不再开冷笑话了。即使是他也有自己的极限。除非明智做了什么激怒他的事。

那天晚上他很容易就睡着了，但是他的梦却没有让他休息。


End file.
